


Letters From Wonderland

by VinnyGothika



Series: Gotham Wonderland [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Gordon's bisexual awakening, Growing feelings, Harvey disapproves, Jervis has lavender eyes, Lee is married to Mario, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, No Incest, Obsessive Behavior, Rare Pairings, Rhymes, Rough Sex, Sensual Dreams, letters from psychos, use of muzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnyGothika/pseuds/VinnyGothika
Summary: It started with a letter from Arkham Asylum. Unassuming, in a white envelope with light blue paper folded within, holding the words in wait to be read. A letter he wasn't even sure why he opened in the first place, besides pure curiosity.(first of the series)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

It started with a letter from Arkham Asylum. Unassuming, in a white envelope with light blue paper folded within, holding the words in wait to be read. A letter he wasn't even sure why he opened in the first place, besides pure curiosity. The writing on the envelope was a tad scratchy but still held an elegance to it. James Gordon, GCPD, written so precise as if it had been outlined once or twice more before being sent out. He could only imagine which of the many nut-jobs he'd sent there could be writing to him. Not the most welcome thought, but he was a man who took things as they came.

At a first glance he'd considered the sender to be Penguin, it only made sense, but then he'd recalled the bird like man was currently out of Arkham and the writing failed to match his. Gordon knew well that in Gotham, things were never just black and white, many shades of grey existed between. He however couldn't fathom who would take the time to contact these people, and perhaps that was a bit of cruel thought, but they weren't exactly pleasant. The letter had arrived from a postman who'd stepped into the office and asked for him with a carelessness that spoke of exhaustion. The detective thanked him of course before settling into his desk chair and prying open the flap on the envelop.

**_James_ **

_**You're quite the slippery snake, tossing me back after my Arkham break. You stole my Alice with such malice. Do I not deserve my vengeance? No you leave me here in a silent sentence. My contemplation has left me raw, this is truly the last straw. My inner thoughts awakening, you certainly need some straightening. Why must you leave me behind these walls, the cries and screams of these tortured halls.** _

**_Madness is as madness does, my mind is filled with such a fuzz. Tell me dear Jim, for must I know, where do our futures go? You hide behind your justice thrall, meanwhile it leaves our lives to stall. What then, where do we stand? No one offers a kind hand. Forgive me at once, it seems I think too much. I hold such anger since the day you slayed her. Without her my life is bleak, things feel incomplete...Though my drive has not waned, damn you to hell and back again._ **

 

Jim knew immediately, who'd been kind enough to send the threat filled letter by the structure alone. It wasn't difficult to deduce Jervis Tetch from every turn of phrase and loop of ink. He found himself thinking on how weak a rhyme of 'waned' and 'again' was...and mourned the thought of his once normal life. This was how it was now, deciphering letters from maniacs that wrote in rhymes. Heaving a tired sigh, the brunette shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Tetch was like a whining child throwing things at the wall of a closed up room, unable to reach those who truly inflicted his ire. He really didn't have the patience or time for the hat loving psycho who was locked up, Harvey proved it all the more as he walked up with a nod. "Lets go brother, shots fired down on Eighth Street and Sundance."

The younger detective slipped the poetic letter into the inner pocket of his suit coat, then stood to follow his partner out the door. Never a dull day in Gotham city.

_______________

He arrived home late that night -which wasn't much of a surprise- tired beyond belief and aching from getting punched by a perp before Harvey swung in to help him out. The blue eyed man opened his apartment door and dropped his keys on the little table in the entrance. With a groan he flicked on the lights, and rubbed a hand over his shoulder before tugging off his suit jacket. It had been a very long day, and he'd most likely only get a few hours of sleep if he was lucky. The job would no doubt pull him out again before long. Pulling a beer from the fridge, the bottle gave a sprits sound when he twisted off the cap and sat down at his tiny kitchen table. Jim set his gun and badge on the tabletop, then remembered the letter that was almost burning a hole in his coat pocket and took that out as well.

Gordon had almost forgotten about the powder blue paper, curious now if maybe the Hatter was planning to break out, and the letter was a taunt for times coming. Sipping his beer, his cobalt eyes skimmed the words again, before he frowned deeply. What the heck was he doing? He should be sleeping, not reading this stupid line of rhymes again. He tossed the paper next to his gun and drew to his feet with another drink of beer. His bed called to him, and he gratefully stripped down to his boxers before falling into it's embrace.

The letter sat on his kitchen table a total of three days before he finally gave it his attention once more. Putting it in place back into the pocket of his suit coat again, he then left for the department.

__________________

Settling in at his desk, he pondered the strange and threat filled letter that actually had taken a little more rereading to understand completely. He got it, Jervis blamed him still for the death of Alice, said he turned his 'dear sister' against him, which resulted in her death. He regrets that she fell to her death, but it hadn't been his fault.... he'd actually been attempting to save her, these things happened sometimes. He knew though that the man held his own love for his sister, no matter how twisted and unstable his mind was, that care existed. The more he thought, the more he considered writing back to him. Now he knew he wasn't the Hatter's favorite person, but maybe just maybe he could get through to him if he replied, maybe he could make a difference. And if there was only anger that came back or nothing at all, then at least he made an attempt to push through Tetch's madness.

Searching through his desk, he pulled out a piece of loose paper and snatched up a pen from the mess of files and photos on the surface. After a little shuffling he pushed them into a pile and got things under a bit more control. Jim stared at the paper with furrowed brows and heaved a sigh, deciding to start simple. He wasn't going to rhyme even if it would maybe appeal to the others nature, but that would be too much of a pain in the ass to get his point across. Lee would probably be impressed with him trying to act civil with a psychopath.

________________

Mail time, it wasn't the best time of the week but it wasn't the worst either. Most inmates were very glad to get their mail, some didn't get mail and could care less.... however there were those few that became jealous of others that had loved ones or friends on the outside, things became a little rowdy on those occasions. The guards tried to keep the peace, heading down the halls to disperse the letters and packages after they'd been checked through security. Each name was called as they made it through the floors, starting from the low security to high security in the top levels.

The guard wheeled the cart down the long hallway, one floor below the highest security cells, and stopped to slide a package through the latch opening of a cell, into the waiting hands of an inmate. It was soon followed by an excited low voice of triumph. "Mom's cookies, yes!" The guard gave a small snort and passed out a few letters before making way to the end of the hall. The dark haired man slipped his headphones in and turned on an mp3 player as precaution before going to the cell with a red door. He nodded to the two guards keeping watch and knocked on the steel door before slipping back the small latch opening. "Tetch, letter." He sent the envelope through and gladly noticed the prisoner's mouth was still restrained by his muzzle, before he took out his headphones again.

Jervis was baffled as he drew to his feet from the single bed. He picked up the envelop from where it'd fallen and returned to the creaky bed, tugging it open with chilled fingers. Certainly it couldn't be who he thought it was, would the man really take time to reply to him? Perhaps with the same enthusiasm to continue their rivalry, he did love something to stoke the fire. He unfolded the envelop and huffed at the boring lined paper, lavender eyes beginning to flick through the words.

 

**_Tetch_ **

**_First and foremost you're an ass, and I'm surprised you even wasted your time to write me. Second, 'Waned' and 'Again' is a terribly thought out rhyme if you don't pronounce it properly._ **

**_Now I'm going to talk properly and hopefully you listen, if not it's no skin off my back. Your sister struggled with her affliction, she was scared and knew if given the chance around others she'd drive them insane, with or without whatever ran through her blood. In some ways she felt responsible for you losing your own mind, she cared about you, but you need to come to the realization how much you stifled her. She wasn't a little girl anymore, and she wanted to grow up, be someone. Now I get you think I turned her against you, but she ran for both your sakes.... she thought she was making you more insane. She told me how you hypnotized her, you wanted everything to be perfect, like when you were kids and no doubt always there for each other....but you need to understand Jervis, people change._ **

**_I'm trying my best to appeal to you as a man, I know you're not an idiot even if I might call you one. I regret that I wasn't able to save her before she fell, and you damn well know I didn't cause her death, and honestly neither did you.... It was no one's fault, just an unfortunate accident that caused a strain of more unfortunate deaths that you did cause.... somewhere in there I know you're just a messed up man, realize what you're doing. It's good you're thinking even if you hate it, you should be thinking about what you've done to end up in there. If you got anything from this letter at all, I'll be glad to hear it._ **

 

Jervis reread a few prominent lines of the letter and took a breath, growling like a rabid dog behind his muzzle. He had many different emotions that flipped through his head, from rage to hurt, to sadness for his dear Alice. Jim's words had touched deep to thoughts he didn't often think. He wanted to rip the letter into pieces, hands trembling as he held the paper. He hadn't expected a reply in the first place, but now he had to analyze the situation that Jim had presented to him. Had it really been no ones fault? His sister had been overwhelmed, and he'd kept pushing for her to come back to him while the detective pushed for her to get away from him. To get away from the pushing, more words telling her what to do, she'd taken one step back and lost her footing.

The image was vivid as ever, his lavender hues closing as his heart clenched, the blond girl impaled on that splintered metal. Jim had confirmed that she did care about him, and he'd started to wonder it for himself after a time. Did she really believe she'd driven him insane? It was all so much to take in, how could Gordon know what he was talking about? The more he thought about everything, the more his head started to hurt, and he doubted this damned muzzle was helping matters. He hated that he was confined to it so often, it made his jaw ache and it was more difficult to get any sleep. Fingers fumbling he struggled with the unseen straps and buckles before he finally yanked them all open and pulled off the leather muzzle. With a deep breath of fresh air, Jervis ran a hand over his bearded jaw and glanced to the crumpled letter laying next to his thigh.

No, Jim didn't know what he was talking about....maybe. Ugh, he'd have to think on this more, and it would take time to get paper and a pen to reply anyway. They often kept anything he could use as a weapon away from him until he was given permission to write. Can't say he blamed them though, he probably would stab someone's throat with a pen if given the chance, off off off with their heads even if it took some time to cut through. He grabbed up his paper hat and set it atop brown curls before falling back on the white sheets. He'd wait till next mail day, and it would give him some time to think over Jim's reply.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

"I can't believe you actually wrote back to that psychopath." Harvey took a bite of his burger as he walked beside his partner, and Jim shrugged with some apathy. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to try something new, Lee would probably be glad I used words instead of a gun for once... especially after what happened to her and Vale." He sipped his coffee from the to-go cup and sighed heavily. "I guess part of me just wanted to get across the fact to him that I didn't cause his sisters death.... He's just so quick to blame me." The older cop shook his head at Jim's words and snort. "He's a psycho, of course he blames you, he saw everything and still blames you, that's what psycho's do." He stopped to throw away the wrapper from his lunch then took a swig from his flask.

  
"Yeah I know, and maybe me trying to get it through his thick skull won't make a difference but I gave it a try at least." Jim finished the raspberry danish he held and threw away the napkin after dabbing his mouth. "Yeah, I guess." Bullock shrugged unconvinced, but it wasn't a big deal anyway. "How are you doing by the way... since Lee got married?" Jim looked away, watching the vehicles on the street as they passed by, he could see his breath in the slight chill of the city. It was getting closer to winter now, but it wasn't like you could tell. It rained so often and the air was chilled most days. "I'm alright, for the most part." Harvey gave a hum of thought, but said nothing, he wouldn't push it but he knew his partner was hurting still.  
________________

Lavender eyes stared at the tray of what passed for food with disinterest. "...And that's all that he said?" A deep voice came from the other side of the table, and he picked himself up from the hunched position. "Mmm yes.." He pressed his fork into the 'food' and sighed heavily. "Hand me the letter." Without a word more, the hatted man passed off said letter to Scarecrow. The younger man pulled open the crumpled paper, his grey blue eyes scanning over it from the eye-holes of his bag mask. "Hm..." Jervis had preoccupied himself with piling what he thought might be mashed potatoes into a tower. "What causes your pain Mr. Crane?" He hummed softly to himself and chuckled as the food tower before him grew. He missed cake, and crumpets, a nice cup of tea with breakfast, little cucumber sandwiches; he hated it here.

  
"It just seems like... he's almost sympathizing with you about the loss of your sister in a way..." The Mad Hatter glanced up again and pursed his lips. "I noticed that as well, perhaps I shouldn't have damned him to hell... It's rather poor manners, must be a better planner." The fear master stabbed his spoon into his own food and stared at it for a long while, contemplating if he could make a poison out of the lunch menu, it wasn't as if he hadn't done so before with things he swiped from orderlies. "Will you reply to him?"

  
"Well now I must, wouldn't want the words to gather dust." It'd been four days now since he'd received the letter, but due to seeing no calendars he hadn't exactly been keeping track of the date, or even if it were a Saturday or a Monday. It was of no concern however, for a mail day would be coming up sooner or later, and that was all that mattered. "I may question his view, there will be time to stew and review." He snatched up the bread roll from the other side of his plate and began to munch away on it like a dormouse, dusting crumbs from his finger-less gloves once finished. "I suggest much thought before expressing anymore... he could use personal things against you."

"Hm a good point indeed my friend, where would I be then.." He hoped he could get a hold of some paper and a writing utensil before send out day, there was much to think through and get in order. Though he may well not pay attention to the warning when he became absorbed in a rhyme scheme.  
__________________

  
The envelope was already on his desk when he returned to the department after rounding up a couple of Penguin's henchmen. They grumbled from the holding cells, saying how their boss would get them out and that the cops would pay for locking them up, as if Oswald actually gave a damn about his muscle. Jim couldn't help but sigh as he picked up the white envelope and saw his name in the same scratchy elegance. There was a chance that the letter was filled with anger and absolute nonsense, but to hell with it, he'd started this by sending a reply back in the first place, so he had only himself to blame. Jim tore it open and this time pulled out a piece of red paper. Unfolding it he settled back in his desk chair to read.

  
**_Darling Jim_ **

  
**_You pronounced my rhyme correctly, It made it's point plenty. Wasted time can only be measured by those who've done the crime._ **  
_**Now, do you truly feel my sister was afraid to cause me insanity? In my stagnancy, I had failed to think this, even absently. True you say, young no more...why did I not see it before? I miss her, dearly....taken so prematurely. I protected her, those times seem such a blur... of happiness and tea, hoping she'd stay with me..... we were all we had, after the loss of mum and dad. Could I really have stifled such brilliance, out of my own thought of consilience?** _

  
_**I still must say I cannot apologize for those I've slayed, out of anger I was swayed, in this rage I felt betrayed. I've read your letter many a time, and contemplated the decline. However, don't become arrogant, you'll leave yourself with only embarrassment. Though your point has been made, my understanding conveyed I'm not as foolish as you portray.** _

  
_**I despise myself when I recall, my former intention buries all. I left Alice to that madman, and in turn shortened her lifespan..... Jim I have a query on my mind, I'd understand if your disinclined... though I see your hurt entwined, how do you leave it all behind? Do you not and stay in pain, is it a terrible and awful drain? I suppose I've no right to ask, though thinking through my past has become it's own difficult task. From one enemy to another, will you offer up your knowledge under written word cover?** _

  
**_My rhymes are falling lame, I'm afraid they've tired my brain._ **

  
The ink was a bit smeared this time around, as if the sender had been attempting to get his thoughts out quicker than usual before exhaustion overtook. The words held a sense of dismay, and curiosity, but the comment in the middle about not being able to apologize for murder made him all too aware of the madness behind the man. Jervis still wasn't stable despite analyzing and understanding Jim's words, it wasn't like a little talk was going to change that.

  
"So, what does the psycho hypnotist have to say this time?" Harvey walked over and dropped back into his own chair at the desk across from Jim's. He leaned back and stretched out a bit to get more comfortable, and his partner gave a slight shrug. He couldn't really summarize it, the blue eyed man rubbed the back of his neck, lips pursed. "Well I think I kinda got through to him... don't think he blames me for his sisters death anymore at least." This in turn made Bullock's eyes widen with surprise and disbelief, eyebrows arching. "You're kidding, you got through to him?" The younger man held up a hand tilting it with a movement of unsureness, features scrunching up. "I said I think, his letters are like in their own language, sometimes I need to reread a line a few times to understand it completely."

  
"Well deed done then I guess, maybe he'll be easier to handle?" Harvey was really trying to find a bright side, though it probably wasn't so simple, nothing ever was. Jim gave a snort and shook his head. "I doubt that, he still doesn't feel any remorse for the people he murdered." Rubbing his eyes, he sighed tiredly, this was just a pain in the ass on top of his already mobbed schedule of things and thoughts. He never should have replied, now Jervis would be waiting for another response and who knew what he'd do if he didn't get it? "Right course, cause he can't just say 'Hey man you're right, my mistake I'll just stay put in Arkham and think about what I've done.' " Jim chuckled sarcastic at his partners comment. "Yeah it'd be too easy then, and we wouldn't have a job."

  
"I'm okay with retiring early." Harvey smirked and ran a hand through his long hair, tossing his hat on the desk. "Oh I'm sure, but then what would you do between drinking and sleeping?" He teased, the other man shrugging in reply. "Sleep with beautiful women?" He suggested. Maybe Harvey should get out of this, the craziness was growing by the day it seemed, with people like Jervis, Jerome, Crane....The city was becoming like some kind of fucked up amusement park attraction, and he deserved better. As for the rest of the letter however, he didn't know where to start. How would he offer advice to Tetch of all people? The man knew too much about him for his comfort as it was, letting him get in his head by expressing more personal emotions was a one way road to disaster. He'd been there before, and wasn't too keen on being there again.

  
**____________________ **

He wanted out of this hellhole, to walk the streets once more, breathe the air though lacking in freshness as it was, much better than where he was currently stuck. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" Closing lavender eyes the hypnotists head dropped into his hands. This overthinking was going to drive him absolutely insane, but Jim had gotten the dodo bird running on it's wheel, and there was no hope of stopping it now. Beside him, Crane paused in the analyzing of another inmate -curious if he could break their brain completely- and looked over to his best friend. "James Gordon?" He questioned but knew the answer already. "James Gordon, I swear by the rage of a Bandersnatch I require a long discussion with that man when I get out of here." They were in the rec-room, various crazies of different degrees spread through out, on chairs and couches as a caged off TV played the news quietly in the background. "I could use my fear toxin on him, it may take a time to make a stronger solution as he seemed to break through it so easily last time."

  
"Hm, perhaps later... I must do some picking of his brain, all that righteousness ingrained, I must know how he maintains." Jonathan watched the other inmate for a while with a considering gaze before speaking up again. "He doesn't allow himself to be afraid, perhaps it's that way with his horrors and regrets, he just doesn't allow them." The Hatter's brows furrowed over his purple eyes. "You may indeed be right Mr. Crane... I feel I may be beginning to have sympathy for the man....he's so terribly alone the poor dear...... does that make me insane?" He picked up his head with a small frown marring his lips, almost a pout. Scarecrow huffed a laugh and shrugged. "All the best people are.. you taught me that." The older man smiled, hand pressing to his chest as he felt sentimental. It was nice to hear that something he said was taken to heart and remembered.

"We must break this red tape, it's time to escape." From under the brim of the newspaper top hat, Jervis smirked. Crane hummed in delight and his twisted gaze cast around them. "I think I may have a plan."  
______________

  
**_Tetch_ **

  
**_Glad you're looking at things more closely, if for no ones sake but the people of this city. Your sister was a good person, and I am sorry for your loss, I really am.... but you can't take it out on others anymore. Tetch she's gone, you're here, so clean up what's left of your life. Maybe in a few years you can at least be decent. You're a sick man, and there you can get help, so take advantage of it._ **

  
**_Everyone's process is different, and I gotta say I'm not looking forward to you attempting to get into my head again. If you're gonna continue contacting me, you need to realize I'm not going to express many personal things to you, for my own sake. If you have questions I'll decide what to answer and how much. When it comes to handling shit, sometimes it never goes away, but I'm not your therapist. If you have group or whatever in there, go to it and work through what you've done._ **

  
He couldn't discern why but he hated this letter. It had arrived to his cell on mail day once again, a reply right on time. So far his eyes had scanned over it twice and now he was slightly peeved by the words written as they did a third scan. In his last letter he replied how much he understood what Jim was saying, how he was hurting, and he asked how the man handled such things hanging on his psyche. Sure he'd opened up a bit more than expected, but he'd been exhausted before finishing that letter and hadn't thought much about what he was writing at the time, despite Jonathan's warning.

  
He understood then, why the words before him bothered him so very much, and his hand clenched the paper tight, wrinkling it up. It was a tad impersonal, after he'd been more open with Jim.... he expected the same back, after all he knew about most every aspect of Jim's past... well what he could get a hold of from Barbara and old newspapers. He thought they had an understanding as enemies, what they meant to each other. There was a certain connection... and and... damn it all, it was Jim's fault in the first place that he was thinking like this. He didn't expect a reply, and that damn reply had made him start questioning and analyzing more. He wanted to know how to deal with the loss of his sister and this damn man was telling him to just go to therapy.

  
Jervis sat on the single bed and pulled his knees up against his chest, biting on his thumb nail. He was skinnier since getting dropped in Arkham, dark circles from lack of proper sleep, and features drawn. As for the therapist's in the asylum, they were morons, never actually sympathetic.... they'd rather see the lot of them dosed and controlled. It hit him then, and his lavender eyes widened, fingers scrabbling to un-crumple the letter. Jim wouldn't know what it was like here, why his so called advice was useless.... he needed to tell him as soon as possible; and this time he'd send it right to the man's address.


	3. Chapter 3

 

There hadn't been a reply from the Hatter for a few days , and it had given Jim a chance to get focused back on work. He had started to believe that maybe Jervis was finished talking with him, that maybe his words had been taken to heart and that was the end of it... but maybe that was wishful thinking. His streak in life told him this was far from over of course. Walking toward the medical examiners office, he expected Lucius, only to be met with the dark eyes of Thompkins. He nearly dropped the files in his hand at seeing his ex again and let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Hey..." She smiled slightly and awkwardly. Jim stood there at a loss for some time before speaking himself, voice cracking. "Uh... hi.." He cleared his throat and the woman smiled softly at him. "How have you been?"

  
"I'm....I'm okay." It was mostly true, he was as alright as he could be currently. "Uh, how about you? How was your Honeymoon?" He wondered after speaking if that would be weird to even ask, but she shrugged a bit and pushed back her long hair. "I'm good, It was nice." She laughed, and he managed a small smile toward her. "I'm glad, that you're good." Jim admit, in truth he was.... It hurt not to be with her, but he was glad to see her happy especially after everything that happened. "So back at work?" Lee nodded to him, her smile more genuine. "Yep, it's actually kind of nice to be back. I met Mr. Fox and he's looking forward to helping me out here." Gordon nodded in return. "Oh yeah, he's a great guy, really knowledgeable and helpful with cases."

  
The black haired woman locked her fingers behind her back with a nod. "I'm glad there was someone to help around here while I was away... We'll be assisting one another now." It became quiet between them to the point where it became even more awkward, before she finally cleared her throat pointedly. Jim jumped into action then, when he remembered the file in his hand. "Oh, uh right, a body came in a few days ago with strange marks." His ex took the file and looked over the pictures and paperwork when it was handed over.

  
When James headed home that day it was hard to think of anyone but Lee, with a ring on her finger and a sparkle in her eyes. He'd fucked up bad, he knew that... but maybe he didn't deserve her after all. He really did hold a darkness in him, something that always yanked him back into the intensity of the criminal underworld. He cared about her too much to see her suffering at the hands of his decisions again. The detective tried to shake the thoughts from his head as he unlocked his mail box, pulling out his rent bill he grumbled a bit. He was hardly ever here, and it wasn't as if the apartment was some high-class place, maybe he should move. The next envelope was from Jervis and he sighed heavily, guess he was going the personal way now, sending it straight to his address.

  
He still remembered the day the curly haired brunette showed up at his place, tone worried and hopeful as he explained wishing to find his poor scared sister. Offering up a cup of tea before pouring out about the loss of their parents, and that he'd pay anything to get her back. He'd been very fooled at first into thinking the man was normal, just a sad showman searching for family.... then it had devolved, maybe he really should move. After letting himself into his place, the cop went through his regular routine of getting comfortable before settling down to open the new letter from his deranged pen-pal. The paper this time was a peach color, a veritable patchwork of colors for each letter.

  
**_Jimmy Jim_ **

  
**_Cold and cruel, this place is but a cesspool. Truly uncalled for, It is a chore, however I'll forgive you once more. You know little of this place, it's lack of grace....a mere race to silence us and save face. Most too afraid, as if we were live grenades, no words spoken nor attempts for aide, it's simply a charade._ **

  
**_Your reply needn't be so unpleasant at present. I told you once Jim my dear I'll tell you again, perhaps you shall properly hear. A villain you are, though you believe it bizarre. We hold a connection, an understanding if you will, longstanding, and I find it quite a thrill. I do wish you'd see it for yourself, you needn't play pretend as everyone else._ **

  
**_You're amusing at least, an officer with a dark and hidden beast. You call the kettle black, you certainly have a knack for looking in the mirror and not seeing the real man staring back. The only difference you see, between you and me...is you are free. Think on this, somewhere in your mental abyss, being ones true self is utter bliss._ **

 

  
Cute, the son of a bitch. Guess he'd had that coming after his last letter though. One thing Jervis had always been able to do was see right through him. He'd learned Jim, studied him, gotten inside his head. Denying the man a proper answer had of course given him a snide response that hit the nail on the head at the same time. But he refused to be labeled as a villain, he'd made his mistakes but he did his best to stay true, to protect the people of this city. Pinching the bridge of his nose, his cobalt eyes dropped closed. He didn't need this after seeing Lee again, as he was starting to think... maybe she wouldn't appreciate him talking civilly to the man who threatened her life after all.

  
______________________

 

The plan for escaping would take a bit of time, they needed a distraction first and foremost. Part of that was Hatter's job of course, with enough hypnotized patients and guards they could slip by unnoticed, the patients would be the easier ones to hypnotize of course. Jonathan's job would be to create the chemical bombs to get them officially out. There would be much slight of hand and sneaking about, most of the sneaking would be in Crane's hands however as Jervis was watched closer than him. It was always nice to have crooked guards mixed in with the decent ones, it made getting information outside or inside easier, as well as things passed between hands into the Asylum.

  
Jervis was becoming more eager by the day to get out, fidgety and unable to stay still in his cell. Most days he paced, reciting parts of Alice in Wonderland in an attempt to calm his nerves. The guards would often slam a hand against the cell door in an attempt to get him to shut up, ear plugs in place to cause his voice to be blocked and muffled. He paused in his inane jabbering and remembered his two henchmen, who were likely many floors below in the less restricted halls. Dumfree and Deever may be beneficial in helping to get him and Crane out of Arkham, muscle was always needed, he'd talk it over with the younger man the next time he was given a chance.

  
With a final huff of breath he dropped onto his bed, the frame squeaking as was usual of most beds in the asylum. He thought of the letter he'd sent to Jim, knowing it would probably anger him, but it served him right after the one he'd sent. He wished Jonathan had a cell closer to his own, so he could yell out to him and talk to the man... though that would no doubt end with the guards tackling him down and latching him up in his muzzle again for talking too much. Reaching under his pillow he pulled out the letters sent by his favorite detective. He couldn't wait for more, despite the man's lack of ability to see his own darkness he rather enjoyed talking to him, it was nice to get any type of correspondence in this place. One might even say he looked forward to it, and wasn't that a strange thought.

  
He was nearly desperate by the time the next mail day rolled around, and he tried his best to remain calm at the sound of the cart in the hall. Name after name listed off by the guard, as he leaned his back against the cell door, waiting for the knock. Jim wouldn't let him down would he? Though now that he thought of it, there was a chance he'd just be ignored...and that bothered him more than he thought it would. When the knock came, the brunette gave a heavy gasp, and grinned widely, catching the letter that was sent through the slot to him. With eagerness he tore open the envelope, and pulled the folded paper from within.

 

**_Tetch_ **

  
**_I am myself, and I don't need to prove who that is to you. I am the best man I can be, and I try my best to protect the people of this city. I have my problems, my regrets, people I've let down... I'm only human. I don't know what you see, I can't even begin too... but It's not like I can lie, I do have a darkness in me you're right.... but I try to put that darkness to good use, I use it to take down the people that would harm the innocent, like you Tetch. You have questions, I guess this is a good chance to ask my own as well... and I have one, why? I understand the loss of your sister was huge to you, but why did it need to get to this point? And yeah it's probably useless asking you, you won't give me a straight answer, or you can't even come up with an answer yourself. But I'm still trying to pretend you're not as mental as you seem._ **

  
**_You're right Arkham doesn't have the best staff but they are trying to do what they can with what they have. If you think we have a connection, and you won't do it for yourself....do it for me, how about that? Go see the therapist there, and talk about what you're asking me, because I don't have any answers for you. All I do is wake up every day and get on with life, keep doing what I do to the best of my ability. There's no secret to it._ **

 

A sigh of relief left the hypnotist, before he slid down to sit on the cold stone with his back against the door. He was thoughtful, and his lips quirked into a small smile between beard and mustache. This had to be his favorite letter to date, even with the interspersed insults, though those were just expected, par for the course as it were.... he truly wouldn't have it any other way. There were still a few things that he'd argue with, but it was more personal, not as cold as the other letters had been.... it felt... nice.... as if the connection they had was growing into more. He hated Jim, liked him, wished to befriend him and know him... it was violent and fun, these games they played, and he never realized just how much they got his blood pounding with adrenaline and excitement.

  
As he sat there on the floor of his cell, lavender hues widened in astonishment... could he be falling for James Gordon?... Though the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. With each of the scavenger hunts he'd sent the man on they learned one another a little more. That diligent virtuous attitude, denial of his villainous truth... and he tried so hard to distance himself from Jervis in little ways... like how he always used his last name, so formal... poor thing, he'd realize soon that there was more to what they had, or he'd make him see. That night he slept the best he had in years, with the thought of future meetings with his favorite detective in mind and the newest letter folded under his pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

 

He felt beyond stupid, mentally berating himself as he slipped onto a bar stool next to his partner. They were taking some time to talk and relax that evening after another completed case and Jim felt well... like shit to put it lightly. Working with Lee shouldn't have been this awkward, they'd been friends before getting involved but... they'd gone through a lot in the relationship he supposed... and the loss of a child wasn't exactly something either of them could just get over. On top of all this, he'd opened up to Jervis a little more than he'd meant to with that last letter, here he was saying he wasn't going to be foolish and spill his feelings to a psycho, and it still just kind of happened.

  
Jim wondered in the back of his mind if this is what eventually happened when someone kept things inside for so long, not dealing with them, given the chance to finally express them... it didn't matter to who, it sort of just fell out without the ability to really think of what you were saying or writing for that matter. The drinks were on Harvey that night and they both settled into a coke and whiskey to start. Taking a sip, James sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. All of the people he could have opened up to, could have expressed things too and it ended up being Jervis, it didn't make sense. He was just glad he hadn't opened up too much, then again the man already knew about the loss of his and Lee's child....a fact he'd made very twistedly known the day he shot Vale. That one had hurt...fuck, and now that he remembered it he wanted to punch Jervis till he bled.

  
"Jim?" The blue eyed man was yanked from his thoughts as Harvey grabbed his shoulder, apparently he'd been trying to get the others attention for some time now, and he'd been too damn involved in his thoughts again. The older detective's brows were furrowed and he shook his head. "Hey, what's wrong? Your face is all screwed up man." Finally he looked up and leveled his look on his friend. "Gee, thanks.... I'm fine..." He rubbed his eyes and the older man stared at him still, utterly unconvinced. "Yeah right...sure..." Jim huffed and took a deep drink of his whiskey and coke. "I just got a lot on my mind, Lee being back.. and writing to Jervis.. Just lotta weird things going on right now... and I'm just trying to understand it all."

  
"Woah woah, okay, hold on. Lee came back to work, I get that. That's probably really weird, going to take some getting used to, but you two seem to be getting along from what I've seen. That's good, it's a step in the right direction." He nodded and took a sip of his own drink, before scratching at his beard. "But, Tetch, what's with that... I didn't know you were still talking to him... thought you'd already kinda worked that out and were moving on?" The blue eyed man stared at his reflection in the smudged bar mirror, meeting his own tired and strained gaze didn't make him feel the least bit better about his crazy life. "I don't know... I'm kinda starting to feel obligated to reply... and I have no idea why." His partner stared at him for a long while as his head slowly dropped into a hand. "Dude, I have no idea what to do with that, besides ordering you another drink." He waved a hand and the bartender returned.

  
"Just stop writing to him?" Harvey finally suggested as a glass of straight whiskey was brought over and placed before the short haired man. Jim poured the second drink into the glass he already had and took another sip, giving a small hum at the strength. "Yeah sounds pretty easy doesn't it? I don't know, guess I'm kinda worried what he'll do if I stop... break out, city wide panic..... it's crossed my mind." He shrugged and downed a heavier gulp instead this time, hoping the alcohol would go to his head quicker, did that make him a bad cop? Eh whatever, he didn't have the patience to think about that with everything else on his mind, and numbing it all sounded like a great plan for the time being.

  
Honestly the other man hadn't thought of that, his eyes widening a bit. "Oh... right.. that's actually a good point...." There was no doubt more of the Tetch virus hidden away somewhere, or he'd hypnotize people to their deaths, or there was always the hallucinogenic powders he was fond of..... damn Gotham, so many or's that were never good. He ran a hand over his face and sighed heavily. He was getting too old for this job, there were just more and more weirdos as the days went by. It was like the city was some kind of magnet.

  
They drank until buzzes drowned out the worst of it all and tipped the bartender before stumbling into the busy Gotham evening. Harvey pulled away from the curb in front of Jim's place later and he waved lazily with two fingers at the retreating car, letting himself into his apartment. For the time being his thoughts were fuzzy enough to not be focused on or worried about, and he stripped down, falling into bed with a grunt. Sleep came quick, senses dulled and the bed feeling more comfortable than ever. Floating in the darkness, it wasn't until REM took him under that dreams wrapped around his vulnerable brain.

  
Shirtless in bed, he could feel the black silk against his skin, propped against pillows with an equal smoothness to them. It was comfortable, and relaxing. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a very long time, always a knot in his neck and back dealing with the stressful situations that were presented in the waking world. He could stay here a while, and with the curvy form of Lee walking across the bedroom to him, he could almost say he wanted to stay forever. The negligee she wore reminded him of old times, when they'd lay in bed together, the satiny nightgown smoothing against her thighs as he wrapped her in his arms. His subconscious self missed her, that much was obvious by her appearance. With a smile, she climbed up on the bed to straddle Jim's lap, staring down at him. "Hey, you look tired." She spoke soft, pushing black hair behind one of her ears and stroking his cheek.

  
The detective's hands moved to hold the lovely woman's waist, staring into her dark eyes. "Been working a lot is all.." Leaning down, she kissed his lips then down his neck, body stimulating him as she slipped downward. "Take a break soon, you need your rest." As Lee sat up again, her face had warped to present the Mad Hatter himself with lavender eyes locked on the man who's body he straddled. "Time to sleep, count your sheep." Smiling with an unhinged sexual and wild energy, he moaned in delight as the world around them twisted with colors, and his hands grasped at Jim's chest with want. Jim shouted his shock and sat up in bed to the beeping of his bedside alarm. His blue eyes huge in the dim light of dawn that filtered through blinds, breath heavy with panic, and a low level confused arousal had made him hard in his boxers. What was happening to him? An image like that was not welcome and the arousal lingering in it's midst was certainly not either. Turning off the alarm, the cop's head then dropped into his hands, breath attempting to steady as lustful lavender eyes flitted through his mind.

  
Breakfast consisted of little more than coffee with more whiskey, and ignoring of the startling arousal until it faded with as many unsexy thoughts as the man could manage. It wasn't fair, now Tetch was infiltrating his dreams somehow, how he prayed it had just been a fluke. If only he could stop thinking about Jervis Tetch for one day, then he'd be safe, no more of those dreams would come for him. Of course as always, his streak was never that good when he pulled a new letter from his mail box signed in that familiar script. With the dream still too vivid he pressed the envelope into his inner pocket and tried to forget about it for the time being. There was an explanation for this, there had to be. Lack of sleep maybe, one too many knocks to the head, his thoughts getting jumbled, or maybe even lasting effects from the Red Queen Hallucinogen?

  
By luck he entered the precinct before Harvey, the older man would no doubt come in later hungover and tired, if Jim didn't have to pull him out of bed himself of course. He felt like everyone could see into his mind, like they somehow knew what he'd dreamed, how his body felt even if that was impossible. He walked past the desks, greeting a few cops as he made way to his own desk rather quickly, and dropped into his chair. A heavy sigh escaped as he rubbed his eyes and pondered who he could go to see about this, to check and make sure the Red Queen hadn't done lasting psychological damage. Lee was definitely a no, she'd ask too many questions and he really didn't want to tell her about that dream. Mario was a no as well, he had a bad jealous streak when it came to his wife and he would tell Lee. Maybe Fox, he knew the man didn't have a lot of medical knowledge, but he'd probably be the best bet in keeping a secret like this.

  
When Jim had gotten himself more or less under control with an internal pep talk he stood and made his way toward the medical examiners office. Please be Fox, please be Fox... it was of course a hopeless prayer as he knocked on the office door before walking in. "Hey." Lee greet him, and he almost immediately wanted to run away again and maybe gouge out his eyes for immediately thinking of Jervis. "Uh hey, has Fox come by yet?" He tried not to look or sound as desperate as he felt, but the woman knew him well and wasn't fooled. "Not yet, he should be in soon though... are you alright?" Gordon forced a laugh and nodded. "Yeah, just had a question for him. It can wait." He then rushed off back down the hall, the raven haired woman trying to catch up, but he was too fast, leaving her behind and looking after him perplexed.

  
Returning to his desk, he managed to keep the scream internal, much like the thoughts of being straddled by a certain hatted psychopath. Needless to say his brain was doing a terrible job of stifling both. The detective slipped the letter from his suit coat pocket finally and gave in, tearing it open to show purple paper. It was something to do with his time at least.

  
**_Jamesie_**

  
**_Get on with your life you say? Such lies at play. You hold onto everything, hurt and pain is a mental plaything. My dear, around you they are coiling such actions beholding. You can lie to them, even yourself, believe you have such things settled on the shelf. However... me, you cannot, for I see. Nay, you need not prove yourself to me, your task alone it shall be. Our connection shall then be believed, for you and I are interweaved._ **

  
_**At your request I've spoken with the medical pest. For hours on, she drawled along. Her understanding lacked, continuously expressed I was reprehensibly sidetracked. I care not for the way they poke and prod, as if I were a cat to be declawed. I spoke for a time, it was less than sublime, about my ill's and my ail's, though I strayed from detail's. I wonder some, of the days Alice sat here in my place, my poor dear sister mentally unlaced. Mr. Crane explained, I ought to be wary, your intentions could be scary. A concern you may use me, possibly abuse me, for your own gain, and eventually cause a strain. However I feel your intentions true, I needn't be afraid of you.** _

  
_**A question, only one you posed, looking to see my inner thoughts exposed. Why? You ask, I shall unmask, though in rhymes I cannot express old times...be patient, tenacient. Trust me my dear, in time all will be clear.** _

 

There was a lot to unpack in this letter, more in depth just as his own had been. He wasn't sure why it felt so nice to have Jervis open up more, nor more to look forward too, and couldn't believe the man had done as he'd told him, no as he'd requested. Rereading, he really thought about the things being said this time. Okay yeah, he did lie about being able to easily get by day by day, and he would have commended the hypnotist for that one.... but every ex girlfriend noticed it too, he kept things to himself and let it weigh down on him. He hadn't been able to open up to Barbara, or Lee, and definitely not Vale though she didn't stick around long enough...and here he was creating some weird companionship with Jervis Tetch and the man was chipping away at him. It was a slightly terrifying thought, that the man could get at him like no one else had before.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Settling on the leather couch, Jervis stared at the therapist with his unique eyes. The purple orbs watched her movement as she got comfortable in her chair and crossed her legs. "Good morning Mr. Tetch." She smiled fake and small as if it took great effort, watching him in return, studying. "I want to say again how proud I am that you voluntarily chose to start sessions with me." The brunette man indulged her with an unsettlingly happy smile in return. "But of course Doctor Young, I'm sure I fascinate you oh so much as you in turn do me." Sure she was interesting, interesting in a way that made him want to hypnotize her into walking in front of a train; but he'd do this for Jim. It had all been very strict with the first session many days before, the guards had been nervous to leave him alone with the doctor, lest he attempt to hypnotize her... but the plan wasn't in action yet, she would be helpful he had no doubt... but later.

  
She'd asked them to remove the muzzle so he could actually speak, after all therapy wasn't very helpful when the patient couldn't speak, though half the time he doubted she was listening at all. The woman hated when he talked in rhymes, and he had loved watching her face scrunch up that first day as he spoke nonsensical. Oh how the guards had protested the removal of his muzzle that day, pathetic, had he wanted to kill her he could have stabbed a pen into her neck and been done with it then and there without the muzzle ever being removed. "Mr. Tetch are you listening?" His lavender hues met her's across the few feet between them and he gave a hum of questioning.

  
"I hear from the guards you've been receiving regular letters from someone on the outside. Would you like to talk about this friend?" He cocked his head to one side, curls swaying. "Not particularly." Dr. Young pursed her lips and sighed in some frustration, but kept her temper. If he refused to speak, she'd eventually have to send him back to his cell and they'd have made no progress. "Alright... why don't we talk about your sister... Alice." He laughed then, in a mocking scathing way. "I concur, let us speak of her. Should you like to know just how she died, my dear sister impaled alive?" His tone had taken on a snarl, as he stared her down and she flinched slightly at the harshness that resonated from him.

  
"....Alright Mr. Tetch.. I can see I seem to have hit a nerve.. and it's alright, sometimes that happens, everyone has things in their pasts they don't wish to talk about. We can just move on from that for now, I want to try something, you're very familiar with it yourself as I've heard and read from your file..." Young stood and pulled out a pocket watch, causing the brunette man's eyes to widen with a twinkle. "Why don't we hypnotize you and I'll ask a few questions? I promise to avoid your sister." How he wanted to laugh in her face, mock her to no end, but maybe this would be amusing... for a while at least. "Tick tick tock, why not?" He finally said and she began to swing the watch before his eyes slowly back and fourth. Licking his lips, he then pursed them to hold back any laughter that might arise. What an amateur, she wasn't going to hypnotize anyone like that.

  
"Now focus, just let yourself become weightless, when I count to three you'll have gone under and will answer my questions the best you can.... alright... one... two... three.." She lowered the chained clock and Jervis feigned hypnotism by relaxing back against the couch. His eyes had widened, the lavender color taking over the entirety, and covering the pupil. Young was rather uneased by the image, but she pressed on, looking back at her clipboard. "Now...Jervis, tell me about this friend of yours." The Hatter slowly smirked and looked to be contemplating the question. "...Why don't you.... kiss my arse." There was then the sound of raucous laughter as he lost it and threw his head back. The doctor's face screwed up like she'd bitten into a lemon and she huffed as he continued with the laughter. "You cannot hypnotize a hypnotist, and certainly not one of my caliber! Think much harder dear Doctor."

  
With a wave of her hand she called for the guards, knowing she wouldn't get anything from him today. If he wasn't going to open up, why had he agreed to therapy in the first place? She slouched back in her chair as they pulled the cuffed man from the room, escorting him back to his cell as giggles escaped him all the way down the hall.

  
____________________

  
Jim avoided the light that was shown in his eye, and allowed Lucius to get a good look. The other man's brows were furrowed as he observed the whites of the detectives eyes then his pupil, before moving to the other eye and doing the same. "So why do you think the Red Queen Hallucinogenic might be lingering? I thought Doctor Calvi gave you a clean bill of health, anti-psychotics, the whole nine yards?" Jim blinked as the light went off and was pulled away. "Just trying to be sure I guess.... can't be too careful." He said with an awkward sort of smile, causing the man checking him over to raise a brow. "Is that so?"

  
"... Well and I might have sort of... had a dream about Jervis Tetch... but things like that happen right?... They do happen right?" Voice taking on that hint of desperation, Fox finally laughed a bit and shrugged. "Well yeah, I'm sure sometimes things or people from the waking world can manifest in our dreams, and you have quite a busy daily life with some well... odd characters so to speak. I'm surprised honestly that it doesn't happen more often. Now if you were having trouble waking up from this dream or unable to tell dream from reality then I would say you should be worried. No problems like that right?" Gordon quickly shook his head, some relief coming to him... though he still wasn't exactly comfortable with just how Jervis had shown up in his dream, nor with the persistent arousal after waking.

  
"Nah, nothing like that." He spoke and put the other man at ease. "Well good, from what I can tell your eyes don't seem hazy at all, and no irregular dilating like if the drug were in your system still. I wasn't going to take a blood sample, unless you really want me too." Jim almost jumped at the chance, wishing it was something physical that could be fixed with an antidote and some blood work....but it really didn't seem that way. "Uh, no no that's fine... thanks anyway Fox." He stood from the examination table and checked his watch with a heavy sigh before looking back up to his friend. "Look.. I know you're not a Psychologist or anything, but do you think there is a chance of me having a dream like that again?" Maybe he should have opened up then and there about the letters and the reason he was probably having said dreams... but it was a little too much to put on Fox like that, or anyone really, and he doubted he'd tell Harvey the full extent either.

  
"Well.. possibly, seeing the same people over and over, our subconscious has a tendency to occasionally latch onto those faces and those people will be in our dreams. I realize that's probably not comforting, but dreams sometimes show things, people or situations we're stressed about.... and I can see why Tetch would stress you out so much after everything he's done." Jim forced an awkward laugh and nodded to Fox. "Oh yeah, major stresser..." That internal scream welled up in his throat once more. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he had another sensual dream about Jervis, or even worse a full on sex dream. "Thanks Fox...I'll try to work it out." He felt pretty hopeless on that front, but at least he didn't have to say anything to Lee this time, he knew her and she would pry. "Sure... maybe take a little time off, you're looking a little worn down." He shrugged and shook his head in reply. "Gotham doesn't take time off, so I don't get too."

  
________________

  
**_Tetch_ **

  
**_For the first time, I'm kind of speechless.... and you've been a real pain lately for me. I have a lot of shit on my mind, and I still can't even begin to understand this weird friendship you've been trying to forge with me. Yeah I lied, who cares? It's best if people don't take on my shit, it's mine to deal with and this is just one more thing on the long list of fuck ups that is my life. I'm not sure why you actually did what I suggested, but good none the less. Maybe you'll learn something, like why you're so messed up, what the real problem in that head of yours is._ **

  
**_You say you see me for who I really am, that I'm a villain... but I'm not like you Tetch and I'll never be like you....I'm not a murderer. Maybe Crane was right, maybe I will try to use what I learn from you to keep you behind those walls, make sure you'll never see the outside world again, sounds like a great plan to me. But I also know you're trying to get to me in turn, it's not like I'm blind to that. Since as far as I'm aware you can't hypnotize people through writing, I'm pretty damn safe. I would tell you to stop writing to me, but I know you won't so I'll continue to humor you for now._ **

  
**_So go ahead, spill, I'm interested to know just what you could possibly say to change my mind about you.... Let's see if there's any humanity left in you after all the lives you've taken._ **

  
"Oh Jim Jim Jim...Jimmy Jim...I am at your whim, though you needn't act so grim." Heaving a sigh, the Hatter shook his head almost in sympathy. Though he supposed if the detective were to suddenly pull a one-eighty on his personality he'd be more than concerned and wouldn't have as much fun. He knew he'd get through to the man in time, and his next letter would no doubt help in that greatly, if he and Jonathan didn't escape before then of course. He scoffed to himself and smirked as he relaxed back on the couch in the rec-room. Not a murderer eh Jim? Yes and that incident he'd read about with the man Galavant was simply just a mistake? They never did rule him completely innocent. And what of the stint spent in Blackgate for the death of a fellow officer? His past was sorted with fascinating things, things that caused wonderful chills to run up Jervis' spine at the possibilities for them.

  
He looked up from the letter as Scarecrow flopped down beside him with a ruffling of the stitched and torn fabric of his altered uniform. "Ah Mr. Crane, how are we progressing along?" The younger man glanced around them before presenting a small bottle from out of his sleeve. "This is the last of it I swiped from medical, how is your progress on getting the pocket watch?" The lavender eyed man huffed gently. "I'll get my hands on it, she still isn't fond of me." The other grunt noncommittally and hid away the bottle again. "You mentioned it wasn't required." He gave a small hum of reply and refolded the letter, slipping it into his uniform shirt. "No, however it shall be exceedingly easier and sneakier should I snatch the doctor, and mentally lock her with her own damned watch. Ah and as for dear Dumfree and Deever, we shall be able to grab the scuttling crabs on our way out." The masked man smirked slightly, his grey blue eyes filled with satisfaction through the eye holes. "Excellent.... it should take one more week for me to have the liquid explosives ready."

  
"Marvelous, ah I ponder what the date is.." Crane looked around the rec room and called out across it to a bald man in the corner mumbling to himself. "Calendar Man! What's the date?!" The older inmate looked to be thinking a moment before speaking in a raspy voice. "It is the third of September." A giddy Jervis clapped his gloved hands, grinning. "Oh how wonderful, a very merry unbirthday, to me and you!" 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Jim had been acting strange, well stranger than was usual for him. It could have been the job getting to him, but Lee scolded herself with a sigh. It wasn't her business anymore she supposed, but she still had a certain amount of care for him, even if it had moved more to platonic. She knew it had to be weird for him, it was weird for her too at times... and a little intense when she thought of what she'd lost...what they had lost. The black haired woman rubbed her eyes and tried to bury the thought stopping her hand halfway from pressing to her womb, it hurt too much. Checking her watch, she then gathered up the paperwork in front of her and put it in her desk drawer before standing. It was late, and she was ready to get home, maybe see Mario for a few hours if he wasn't too busy at the hospital and came home. 

  
Lee slipped off her lab coat and switched it out for her jacket, grabbing her purse before she left the office. Walking through the main precinct, she saw a few officers late at work, waving to Harvey and Jim at their desks. "Goodnight guys." Harvey glanced up from his reports with his glasses perched on his nose and gave a small wave. "Goodnight Lee." Jim was absorbed it seemed, leaned over his desk with a wrinkle between his brows that indicated he was trying to puzzle something out. It took a moment for him to register the woman's voice, and he looked up giving an awkward wave. "Drive safe..." It was better than he'd given her for weeks she had to admit, utterly distracted as he'd been, or just ignoring her.... she kind of couldn't tell... but he needed to work through things on his own in whatever way that was. Pausing by the doorway she watched him for a moment more before finally leaving. She hoped he'd be okay in time, just as she was getting better little by little.

  
Jervis fucking Tetch...He didn't know which was worse, when he'd been overthinking about Lee, or now that he'd been thinking of near nothing but Tetch. The man knew him too damn well at this point, and it both terrified and interested him. He knew a portion of Jervis in return but he wondered what it could be that the man wanted to tell him, and why open up to him anyway... hell he still wondered why the inmate felt he was the best one to make friends with in the first place, considering their long standing rage toward one another. In reality though pondering the actions of someone in an asylum was crazy to do in itself. It had been three days since the blue eyed cop had sent his reply, four days since he'd woken up turned on by a hypnotist criminal and the dream still haunted him. Those lavender eyes focused all on him, the smile charming and mischievous all at once; He was getting a headache.

  
_______________

Wednesday came with an urgency to it, the plan was to be put in action very soon and the Mad Hatter couldn't be more thrilled. Jim could wait for a proper response to his query, for he'd receive it in person. Oh lucky him.... How Jervis couldn't wait to see Jim on even ground again. His own letter had been short and straight to the point, no need to write too much when they'd be seeing each other soon anyway. He hummed softly, muffled as he was led down the hall with guards to either side of him. They watched him with razor sharp, unsettled gazes before finally coming to Doctor Young's office and letting him in. Removing the muzzle from around his face, the two then stepped outside to give them privacy for his session. "Greetings Miss Young, I do hope I didn't leave you stung after our last encounter." The chains at his wrists and ankles swayed and clanked together as he shuffled toward the couch in half steps.

  
He'd checked in with Jonathan that morning at breakfast, and the man had been near finished with the explosives, hoarding them tightly into the bottles he'd snatch up from the medical ward, enough pressure with a shake and a toss and they'd be volatile, perfect for some fun. How he admired his best friend's brain, so much knowledge for such a young man. Settling onto the couch he smiled cheerfully toward the woman. "...No, not at all Mr. Tetch..... You seem in high spirits today.." The hatted man sighed almost dreamily, as if lost in fantasy.... though really no surprise there. "I'm soon to see a dear friend." The brunette woman smiled in return and glanced to her clipboard to jot something down. "Oh really? How nice, I assume they are coming to see you?"

  
Jervis smiled again in return, but did not reply to her, then simply moved on as if he hadn't heard.... though more likely ignoring her. "What is the time, I wish to hear each chime. You've happen to have that watch at hand? Seeing it would be rather grand." The woman paused a moment and pursed her lips in thought, she'd put the pocket watch away after it hadn't helped in hypnotizing him, top desk drawer. He'd been a rather model prisoner since being dropped within their gates, despite unlatching his muzzle many times there had been no outbursts, nor violent actions. They didn't like bringing out watches around him very often, but if he just wanted to know the time.... Standing, Young walked to her desk and pulled open the drawer. "You can look at it, but I'm not allowed to hand it to you... sorry Mr. Tetch."

  
"Not at all, I understand your caution." He pressed a hand to his chest, hatted head giving a small tilt in a believable, respectable manner. Stepping back over she opened up the front of the watch and held it out before him. Leaning forward his lavender eyes checked the time, the gentle ticking of the clock fading into the only sound, the precaution wasn't going to help her. "Tick tock, listen to the clock.." The inmate smiled wide and looked up to Young, his eyes widening, completely awash with lavender. "Huh?" The doctor blinked and stared back at him as his voice took on a different tone, something powerful. "Allow me now to alter your thoughts..." That was all it took, the woman unable to move or say anything as the ticking took over her hearing, hand trembling. He almost felt bad for the poor foolish girl... almost.

  
"The ticking is soothing, now hand over the watch and let's get moving." The woman was suddenly listening very closely, and with a hum of delight, the watch now in his hand he stood and made way to the door. "Now, would you be so kind to snatch up that lovely paperweight upon your desk... ah... and the keys to your vehicle as well.." The paperweight was just heavy enough, and with the doctor's help the guards in the hall were knocked out cold... possibly dead he noted from the blood on the back of their heads. Ah well, these things did happen. Young unlocked his cuffs at wrists and ankles and he snatched up one of the guard's guns, checking the magazine. "Come now, we have a Scarecrow to retrieve, and muscle we desperately need."

  
Over a few halls, he'd managed to grab up a hypnotized guard and Orderly to help him out in the endeavor. The small group made way to Jonathan's cell, and once unlocked the young man glanced to him, a smirk twitching across his lips behind the mask. "Mr. Crane we meet again." Tetch greet with eyes wild. "Mr. Tetch, lets be on our way." He brought out the three explosive bottles, careful with them as he joined the merry band. Only three could be managed, such a shame, they'd need to use them smartly, despite his want to kill. The pair waltzed at the head of their odd group, only pausing for the opening of gates and doors. It was quick and easy moving for a while, the older man hypnotizing as many as he could, patients soon joining the fray.

  
When the first explosive was tossed, they prepared for the alarms that sounded in the aftermath. It burst open the locks on the cell doors for Dumfree and Deever, and the two former wrestlers stepped out as the remnants of the heavy metal doors smoked in their wake. "Hello Gentlemen, so the bell does toll, let us be on to our goal." With paces quickened, and the twin brothers now up front to fight off any incomers, they made it down into the bottom levels of the large Asylum. Scarecrow was almost gleeful in shaking and throwing the second bottle to blast the electrical gate, the last enforcement in stopping their leaving of the building. With knocked out or dead staff and blasted doors forgotten they stepped out into the yard and breathed the fresh air for the first time in months.

  
Behind the group, Arkham was in a state of more insanity than was usual, alarms went off and hypnotized inmates caused a ruckus with anyone that attempted to stop the escape. Jervis took a grateful breath of air and smiled wide swinging his new pocket watch on it's chain absentmindedly. "Now what?" Dumfree questioned and the two hefty men looked at the one they'd come to call boss. "Patience boys." The curly haired man whistled to get the attention of one of those under his control. "Doctor Young my dear, please stand here." The psychologist stepped forward, up to the man's side, her demeanor calm. "The keys if you please." She nodded to him straight faced and handed off her car keys from the pocket of her lab coat and he returned a pleasant smile. "I fear our time is at an end, we must be off my dear friends. Bleed, bleed, you may not recover however you must still rip into one another." A chuckle came from his friend, as the master of fear watched her turn on the inmates and guards with a cold ferocity. Things would get bloody indeed.

  
After finding the car in the side parking, Jervis had one of the henchmen start it up. Jonathan held up the last bottle and gave it a good shake. "To freedom Mr. Tetch." It sailed and shattered in a blast, bursting the gates open and leaving smoldering twisted metal. "To freedom Mr. Crane." The two climbed into the backseat, car then pulling out of what was left of the gates.  
______________

  
Jim had come to find he usually had to wait a few days before a letter from his criminal tendencied pen pal came in. He was looking forward to the next one, but at the same time he was nervous for it as well. He shouldn't have encouraged it, he never should have replied in the first place, and oh how he regretted it, and yet not completely. Ugh there was just too many conflicting feelings and thoughts, and at the end of the work days he was drained more than usual. His mind ran a mile a minute between the lingering feelings for Lee and the weird companionship with Jervis.... or whatever it was..it was getting to the point where his own mind was annoying the hell out of him.

  
He hadn't told Harvey about the particulars, and sure he kind of felt bad about that but if he couldn't even make sense of what he was feeling and going through then he didn't want to dump anything on his partner. He honestly couldn't stop thinking about how nice it felt to talk to someone who could relate to having a dark side, and he considered even opening up more to Jervis... he wouldn't judge, or tell him he should change.... the problem was... those were dangerous and wrong thoughts to have, especially after his denial of being a villain. It was things like that he immediately yelled at himself for when they invaded his mind late in the evening, sure it was a lack of rest causing it so he'd drink a glass of scotch and go to bed. Tuesday evening however, the liquor didn't do much, a restlessness settled near into his bones, and by the time he passed out it was due to exhaustion more than anything.

  
There were flashes, discombobulated images. He felt grass against his back, his hands rested behind his head, and eyes stared up at a clear blue sky. "Jim..." An eerie familiar whisper on the wind, repeated and overlapped, called out to him. With a touch of warmth, a hand stroked his cheek and he found himself looking up into those lovely lavender eyes that were so vibrant and unearthly. When the image before his gaze changed to be replaced by dark eyes and long black hair he wasn't sure how he felt, beautiful Lee with her warm smile... it just didn't feel the same as it once did. He woke up Wednesday morning feeling empty and didn't know why, the cold leaked into his room and he knew winter was finally on it's way.

  
After getting dressed and leaving his apartment, Gordon unlocked his mailbox to see the letter he'd been anxiously waiting for. Pulling the pink paper from within the envelope he unfolded it to see a much shorter response than he'd expected, and it chilled him.

  
**_Jim my darling_ **

  
**_I'll be seeing you soon.... <3_ **


	7. Chapter 7

 

Rot, that was the first scent that reached the senses as they arrived at Jervis' old hideout. It had been some time since the building had been entered at all, and there weren't any houses for quite a few blocks. The brunette felt around the edge of the door frame and slipped a key from the cracks to unlock the padlock and let them in. Entering the abandoned building the scent only became stronger. Dumfree and Deever immediately began looking around the lower level to see if any of their weapons and drug stock had been stolen, though it seemed unlikely. Something chemical and familiar could be smelled, seeped into the old furniture and junk around the large room, drugs. The floors were tiled like a chess board, black and white large squares. Headless mannequins, rabbit figurines in various disarray, tea cups and tea pots; and curtains of different colors hung on the walls to block out the light and any unwanted gazes, which made it seem like a sleeping theater hall.

 

"Come now Mr. Crane, let us see if we can't find something proper to wear." The younger man ascended a metal spiral staircase with his companion and entered into a dining room. There a long table was set for what seemed to have been an interrupted tea party, old cakes and fruit rotting away on plates and trays, flies flitting about it like a buffet... though Jonathan saw now that the stronger scent was no doubt coming from the dead body slumped at one end of the table. A blond girl, at one time, in a blue dress face down on a plate. "Oh dear... I'd forgotten about her..." The hypnotist spoke carelessly and shrugged. "Poor failed Alice. I'll have Dum and Dee take care of her." He walked past the table and through a curtained doorway, kicking aside yet another body in his way that was on the floor, probably another forgotten victim.

  
"Mr. Tetch, your home lacks some cleaning." The Scarecrow stepped over the dead psychotropic drug dealer, and his head cocked to one side. "Yes, well I'm afraid I became very one track minded when I was causing mayhem on the streets, didn't have much time to return to my rabbit hole and do a bit of spring cleaning. Apologies my friend." From a wardrobe he pulled out a fresh new suit and sighed in relief. It would be welcome to get out of the Arkham uniform, even if he did look good in stripes. "I realize my garb may not interest you, however I can have Dum and Dee get you something that more fits your standards." The younger man nodded. "My thanks Mr. Tetch. It would be appreciated.... However I may be able to make something.." He was staring through the eye holes of his bag mask, to one of the dingy curtains that hung from a wall, when the Hatter caught his gaze. "Ah... have at it my friend." He shrugged without a care and passed off a knife from atop the wardrobe.

  
Torn from the wall, Jonathan proceeded to hum in a deranged manner to himself with the sounds of cutting and tearing from the fabric. Meanwhile the lavender eyed man had stripped from the stripes and slipped into a suit more fitted to his frame, recovering his tattooed body as quickly as it'd been revealed. He had to look good for his and Jim's meeting after so long, though he was considering if he ought to wait until the heat had settled a bit more. He was just so over eager to see his white Knight again, oh the trials and tribulations that came with falling for someone.

  
____________________

  
Three dead, and more injured. They'd arrived in the midst of a violent fight and it took a lot of wrangling and knock out gas to take down the hypnotized crowd and assess the situation. Jim pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily, ambulance lights shining lazily in his peripheral vision. It was a mess, and of course pretty much everyone involved couldn't remember why they'd turned on one another so violently in the first place, except of course for the patients, they'd been violent to begin with. Four inmates gone, Crane, Dumfree and Deever, and of course Jervis.... it wasn't really a surprise, he just wished he'd been able to get to the scene before anyone ended up dead. He felt so stupid, he had believed if he'd continued to write the man he'd be satisfied enough to stay in Arkham.....in the end it hadn't mattered much if he'd encouraged him or not.... they'd most likely still be in the current situation.

  
"This is a mess, a real big fucking mess." Harvey sighed as he walked up to his partners side "I know I know." The older man huffed a sarcastic laugh. "Do you Jim, because your best friend caused all of this, we're lucky there isn't more dead." His blue gaze flickered up and he shot a bit of a glare to the other man. "I know Harvey I get it, thank you." He held up his hands defensively and backed off after that, knocking back a drink from his flask before it was returned inside his coat. "How did you even know before the call came in?" Bullock finally asked, calmer now and moved on. The younger cop heaved a sigh and reached into his inner suit coat to slip out the pink paper and hand it off. Taking it, Harvey released a heavy sigh as well looking at the very short reply. "Wow... how sweet... that asshole. Jim, you know this could be bad, if he's coming after you again you gotta watch yourself, and possibly everyone else important to you."

  
"Yeah I know." He took back the paper and returned it to it's hiding spot. He didn't think Jervis would be coming to harm him and Lee wasn't with him anymore, though it was always better to be prepared than not. "Is the doctor coherent enough for some questions?" The long haired man gave a shrug."Well she's better than some, not completely all there but you can give it a try." Jim gave him a nod of thanks before walking to the ambulance where Doctor Young sat being tended to by an EMT. "Doctor, I'm detective James Gordon with the GCPD, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions." He received a tired nod from the woman and began. "You mentioned you had contact with Jervis Tetch before everything happened." The brunette woman took back her scraped up arm as the EMT finished bandaging it then left to help with the others.

  
"Yes, that's correct detective, I've been Mr. Tetch's personal psychologist for a few weeks now. I think it may have been my fault he escaped in the first place. We were having a session when I lost track of what was going on... next thing I knew I was waking up bloody and hurting in the entrance way like everyone else." Great, well that was another thing to add to his guilt trip, he'd told Tetch to go to therapy in the first place, he inadvertently had helped the man in escaping. "Do you remember anything that was happening in the session that would have given him the chance to hypnotize you?" Young sighed and slowly nodded. "A few weeks back I attempted hypnotism on him to try getting real answers, he'd been stubborn in opening up... well it didn't work of course, and I was going to give up on that front. I put the watch in my desk drawer... and he asked to see it.. I shouldn't have taken it out I don't know what I was thinking."

  
Jim nodded to her, no more explanation was needed really. He may have not have needed the watch just something to follow the general tempo and he could pull it off no problem, but the watch had been the trigger. "Thank you Doctor Young, we can have an officer take you home if you want and we'll call you when your vehicle is recovered." Walking back to Harvey his hands rested on his waist staring at the damage that had been done to Arkham's large gates. "At least I won't have to hunt him down. He'll be coming right for me." His partner shook his head, teeth bared in a cringe. "I thought we established that wasn't a good thing." Jim shrugged in reply walking toward the car. "So what are you going to do?......Jim what are you planning?" The man threw up his hands at his partners forever stubbornness.

  
________________

  
Scarecrow had left half an hour before, heading off with Dum and Dee to grab up some of his hidden away fear toxin and finish putting together his new garb. It was quiet in the hideout since they left, but at least things had been cleaned up. The bodies taken to the Gotham river and everything else in the bin. Jervis' fingers ran over the shelves of odds and ends, dolls and card decks, a large flamingo figurine. It felt nice to be here again, to see everything he'd come to miss, his own little safe haven. With a sigh the man fell back on the dusty bed covered in old singed silks. It wasn't terribly soft, but it was leagues more comfortable than the bed at Arkham. Sitting up once more he pulled the letters that Gordon had sent, from his discarded uniform and leafed through them. He must be as patient as he possibly could, it wouldn't do to have himself thrown back into the Asylum after just getting free.

  
He could call the man, just to hear that growly rough tone lighting up his soul deep inside. Jim wouldn't be able to track his call if he tossed the phone... but that would require getting up from bed and snatching up a phone from someone which might in turn cause him to be noticed far too much. It just wasn't fair that their relationship needed to be so difficult. So many months away from the streets of Gotham, and so many long weeks with only Jim's writing to keep him excited and interested. There would be more coming, this wasn't just about wanting to get back to Jim.... to speak with him face to face would indeed be heavenly... but he still had his heart set on carving out a piece of the city for himself. Perhaps his focus ought to be on the drug trade in Gotham, it was the perfect niche for him... and free drugs on top of it... he'd been totally sober for a bit too long. With a small smirk the Hatter drew himself to his feet and swayed down the spiral stairs to a corner of the bottom level.

  
Pulling back a tarp he went on to open a box containing the remnants of the powder hallucinogenics he stole from that pathetic little drug maker. With his own twist on these lovely little creations he could easily have a start up till one whole sector of the city was in the palm of his hand. That pathetic man had never known the lengths this could go, his few bottles that he sold one at a time, ha. As for his favorite little Red Queen, she would be specially marketed to anyone wanting to get in his way, expensive and marked as only the best, his enemies dosed then dying. This was going to be fun. He heard the doors open and smiled as Crane walked back in with Dee and Dum. They carried his chemist set up and the tanks of fear toxin, slamming the doors behind. "You look to be scheming Mr. Tetch." The Scarecrow commented and his grin showed in those grey blue eyes. "Indeed my dear, fun is near. With your help my friend this city shall bend."

  
________________________

  
Six days since the break out and everything had gone eerily silent. The GCPD kept busy but arrest warrants had been sent out for Jervis and his cohorts, so far nothing had turned up. Wherever they'd gone, they had made sure to head deep into the grime of the city so they wouldn't be found.... which probably meant they were planning something. Jim was needless to say on edge, and he'd roughly warned that any possible lead on the men was to come straight to him. "Hm, I'd ask if you're alright but you might throw that stapler at me." Fox spoke thoughtful as he approached the two detectives desks, and Jim looked up. "Huh..." It took him a moment to realize he'd been holding said stapler in a death grip and dropped it back on the desk. "Sorry... sorry, just a little tense." Harvey took off his glasses with a sarcastic snort. "Yeah we see that, the whole precinct sees that."

  
"Well Lee and I have something that may help in finding Tetch." Jim looked hopeful and stood. "What really?" Nodding, Lucius pointed toward the back offices and headed on. Harvey, not wanting to be left out of the loop, immediately joined his partner and Fox at their fast pace. The three men entered the office, a body on the table as Lee leaned over it looking into the deceased's eyes. "Hey guys." She clicked the flashlight in her hand off and jot something down on her clipboard. "Now when they first brought this guy in, we figured just another addict, took too much....unfortunately not uncommon." Lucius stepped over and took the swab that Lee handed him. "Looking over the body we found this, thought it was blood, the sinuses bleed which also isn't uncommon but the consistency is different." The black haired woman then spoke up with a nod to the detectives. "It's powder, a very specific red powder in fact... one you had the first introduction with Jim."

  
"Son of a bitch, Red Queen." The blue eyed man pressed a hand to his temple and heaved a sigh. "Wait, he's giving it out on the streets now?" Harvey was baffled, why just go after a bunch of addicts? Jervis' MO was usually to rattle Jim's cage, what did this accomplish? Leslie shook her head and stepped over to her desk. "Well yes and no, he seems to be giving it out, but this guy wasn't just some random addict.... he was actually a pretty prominent drug dealer and gangster, he ran a good portion of drugs through the narrows."

"So if he's killing off drug dealers..." Fox contemplated and Jim jumped into action getting it quickly. "This isn't about the dealers themselves it's about their drug ring, he wants it for himself.... he wants to put his own drugs into circulation." Harvey frowned, hands slipping into his pockets as he looked back at the body on the slab. "If that's the case.... a lotta people are gonna be showing up psychotic and dead."


	8. Chapter 8

 

Jim had noticed the van the day before, nondescript with a dark paint job that was scratched. It probably wouldn't have pique many people's interest but he knew better, he knew what to look for. They'd been watching him when he arrived home the night before and he'd know those dumb mugs in the front seats anywhere. So far only drug dealers were turning up dead, three more reported.... drug dealers ending up dead might have been good for business but it didn't lessen the junkies on the streets, especially if Jervis was taking over and giving out worse than the regular high. He called in that morning to Harvey's cell, letting his partner know he was going to take a rest day. Of course this was met with equal parts suspicion and relief. He knew the man had been worried about him, and wondering what the hell was going through his head.... he had a habit of leaving people around him wondering that so this wasn't too different than the norm.

  
Harvey did mention however that he'd let Jim know if they received any leads on Tetch, though as the younger man watched the van he came to the conclusion that wouldn't be required. If the Hatter was having him watched, it meant he himself would be coming by soon.... he'd stated as such after all. Through breakfast he watched the vehicle, getting to sit down and have something he made with a cup of coffee was a rare occurrence so he tried not to let it ruin that. He made his watching not too obvious but he doubted Dumfree and Deever were smart enough to really pay attention anyway. The detective tried to keep himself occupied, but he was getting a bit annoyed as time passed with no change. His patience payed off finally around lunch, when the van pulled away from the curb. He didn't have to guess who they'd be returning with, grabbing his gun he made sure it had a full clip and readied himself.

  
There was a lot to address in all of this insanity, so many questions. He brought a lot of the craziness on himself he knew, and now it was coming to a point. He thought of those dreams that sent his mind reeling, the weirdness and yet true fascination of the situation. Jervis was starting to feel like someone who he may be able to open up to with no judgment, but he was also a raging lunatic with sister issues and a need to have control over all those he wanted in his life... things just could never be easy for him could they?  
____________________

  
The visit to Jim's place was overdue to say the least. He knew at this point he was expected, and oh how terribly sweet it was for the man to take the entire day off just for him. It had been going on eight days, far too busy with putting his plan into action with Crane to step away, though he never forgot that Jim was awaiting him. He stepped out of the van as the brothers pulled up to the curb, and straightened out his new coat. The suit was fitted, a deep blue like that of the detectives eyes and he felt good with the choice. Settling his top hat atop his brown curls he checked the time on his watch and mustered up his courage in a deep breath. He was equally giddy and nervous to see his white knight after so long apart, and there was no doubt it would probably get violent, but he never minded that too much.

  
Stepping across the street, he waved away his henchmen though they looked terribly unsure before driving the van away, he wanted to be alone with the man for this meeting, it was personal. His square heeled boots tapped gently on the sidewalk as he stepped up to the apartment door, and with a clench gloved hand he finally knocked. When at last the door opened he swallowed hard seeing the man he was falling for. He wanted nothing more than to tackle him down and have some fun, violent or otherwise. "James, darling.." Smiling so wide he could hardly contain it. A gasp however escaped his lips instead of more words as he was suddenly yanked inside and shoved up against the closest wall, rough as he'd expected the detective to be.

  
"Been a long time Tetch, you don't call, you don't write.." The door slammed behind them, but that gruff voice shot through the hypnotists body with more force. Gordon glared, teeth bared in a way Jervis had seen many times, the muzzle of his gun pressing just under the long haired man's jaw. It was just like old times, the two of them doing this dance as he led the cop down the rabbit hole all those months back, it excited him to no end and he knew it was showing in his eyes. "One would believe you'd missed me dear James." In turn, the cop just shoved him harder against the wall with a narrowed glare of distaste. "You got a lotta nerve coming here Tetch..." The cold metal of the gun tilted his head back marginally but this only caused him to smirk more. "My my my, am I going to die? Without your answers, such bad manners. That isn't like you in the least Jimmy Jim."

  
Those blue hues watched him calculated and close, staring into those bright purple eyes that haunted his thoughts and dreams, before ever so slowly he lowered his gun. He should punch the psycho out, arrest him, call Harvey for back up.... but instead he just stood there, conflicted. "Then I guess you should get talking, shouldn't you? Or my trigger finger may get itchy." Without an ounce of fear the Hatter leaned more into his space, and within moment of a breath, quick and smooth he pressed his lips to that of Gordon's. The kiss was light, soft and in his shock the short haired man dropped his gun, the weapon clattering mutely on the floor. Jervis' gloved hand wrapped around the back of his head to hold him in place, and after a moment their lips parted and a giggle came from him.

Lavender to blue, Jim was breathing heavy from such a simple press of lips, gaze bugged out by the turn of sudden events, his heart beating heavier in his chest. No, he had questions, and this man was a murderer... he wouldn't fall down this winding stairwell that the other man was building. He couldn't stop himself though as his fingers threaded into deep brown curls, and he pulled the criminal in for another kiss. He didn't want to think about how wrong it was then and there, just about how good it felt...he didn't want to think about how insane it felt, how many problems it would cause. The only thing he wanted to know then and there was the taste of raspberry on Jervis Tetch's tongue. Breath was stolen and with stumbling steps the two men moved away from the wall. Lips fighting, as the top hat was knocked to the floor and went rolling. Jim's back slammed back into another wall, and he was given enough leverage to punch the other man hard across the face.

  
Jervis stumbled back and licked his tongue across his split lip, vibrant eyes watching Gordon as a smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth. "You are a villain James Gordon, my villain." This earned him a snarl from the cop and he lunged in to yank their lips back into a biting kiss. Gloved fingers messed up the others slicked hair and tugged at it, strands falling against his forehead. Copper and raspberry was heavy on their tongues, and Jervis sneered as his hands yanked open Jim's dress shirt roughly, sending buttons flying. "I'm not yours Tetch." The cop flipped him around and shoved him chest first into a wall, pressing against his back. The pinned man couldn't help but gasp with their closeness, fumbling to pull off his suit coat and bow-tie, though it was difficult with so little space between them. "Keep telling yourself that darling." A moan escaped and he slammed his shoulder back, forcing Jim to move.

  
"Turn a little trick for me, this will be such fun you'll see." With a violent tug, Jervis saw his own dress shirt reduced to ruins, and Jim's fingers ran across his tattooed flesh finally. Across the white rabbit on his peck, and over the tea pot and tea cup on his side, firm on the grip of his bicep covering the clock and down to swirl over the cheshire cat around his wrist. The hypnotist shoved him back, Jim falling to the bed before he was straddled by that lean muscled body. This was real, so much more than the dreams, every touch and ache that they inflicted. His beard and mustache rubbed and scratched against Jim's five o' clock shadow, and they couldn't stop kissing as if only breath could be transferred through the lock of their mouths. "My tart, my tea cake..... my bunny.." Jervis' teeth sunk into the other man's shoulder, and caused Gordon to growl in a pleasured pain and grasp the other man's arms bruisingly to flip them. Grinning with bloody teeth the psychotic man stared up at him, hair a curly halo about his head.

  
Jim remembered in that moment he'd never actually done this with another man, any of this really.... but he didn't want to stop, it was intoxicating. The air was heady and electric with their conflict and lust, so he grabbed for the lube in his bedside table and pushed off his own pants. Jervis sealed his mouth back over the bleeding bite mark and yanked at the cops boxers to free his thick and full cock. It bobbed out and immediately the more skilled man took him in hand. Fuck, the detectives head spun, and he couldn't recall ever being this turned on by someone before. Switching positions again, as the other man very firmly had him by the cock and he may have lost his balls otherwise, it gave the hypnotist a chance to slip off his own pants, and what looked like a pair of ruffled knickers though Jim's head was a bit preoccupied with the feeling of a leather glove craddling his member. He breathed heavy, and those lavender hues stared down at him as if he was about to be eaten alive, which was a fair assumption in itself as the man pulled back his long hair and suddenly took the detectives cock into his mouth in one shot.

  
His hands flailed a moment before digging into the criminals curls and yanking, mouth hanging open as he was wetly and warmly deep throated with a few bobs of the others head. Gloves discarded, Jim's stomach did somersaults before Tetch moaned and pulled his mouth back, crawling up the others prone body. "I realize you've never enjoyed other avenues.." His tongue lewdly ran over the other's lips, eyes wild. "I can see it in those darling blue bell eyes, so just sit back cupcake." Tone breathy and rough, low between them the detective glared into his gaze. "You always did talk to much Tetch, get on with it." With a giggle he pulled back and grabbed up the discarded lube, soaking his fingers in a good amount before reaching behind himself. He put himself on show, eager as ever for a spotlight on him when he right away pushed two fingers into his rosy ring. Ah, it had been a while and it stung a bit, but he loved when it hurt just enough.

  
"Shit." Jim was in deep, staring at the tattooed body atop him, he felt his cock give a betraying jerk, teeth clenching as he tried to control himself. The thought of what Jervis was doing to himself, he could hear the movement; so wet, every little gasp and sigh hot as hell. He wanted to see more, feel more, hand reaching down he touched the hypnotist's long and heavily weeping cock for the first time..... the whine the other man released like music. He did what had always felt good to him, fingers stroking up and down the rather pretty phallus and thumb pressing to the tip for more precum to slick him with. He wanted to punch the showman again, slam him around, make him hurt and at the same time he wanted to hear that lilting voice hoarse from pleasure. Three lube soaked fingers in and Tetch was already whimpering, feeling himself slowly loosen around the intrusion, Jim wondered if he even realized how much like a slut he sounded.

  
"Jim, Jim... no more... no no.. I'll come." Gordon smirked and gave another long stroke to the pretty erection in his hand, causing the man straddling him to yelp quite undignified. "Then finish with yourself, the next part I know." In theory of course, he knew it in theory, but there was a first time for everything. "Must you rush me, rude, uncalled for." He huffed and gasped, rolling his head back to show his long neck when one of his fingers hit that bundle of nerves so well. "Looks like you're done to me." The cop bit back, and Jervis suddenly found himself face down on the bed with a startled keen. Jim kneeled behind him and took a moment to really look, those three long fingers stretching a pink slick hole and he swallowed hard. Fuck, that was hot... in a way he never expected. He could see Jervis' cock was pinkened as well, covered in precum, damn the guy could leak.

  
"Come on, tick tock, tick tock..." The long haired man huffed and finally pulled out his fingers. Jim gave a snort despite his own dick wanting to get on with things as well. "And you were bitching about being rushed." The Mad Hatter's face was inflamed by a blush of restraint, body trembling with a need to be taken. "Shut your trap, we haven't the time for that." The annoyed voice immediately melted into a loud and choked moan, as Jim lined up his cock and pressed into the others prepared hole. He went limp like a broken doll, fingers grasping the sheets and finally, finally quiet. The detective gasped though with this first experience, face pinching in surprise. Tight, the man was tighter than he was used too, so he took his time until he was fit snugly into the warm wet wrap of the criminals body.

  
It was good, it was too good, and Jervis seemed very much to agree as his legs had parted wider with a groan escaping pink lips. To soothe them both into the feeling Gordon leaned over the others body, pushing aside his dark hair, and proceeded with kisses to his neck and nips at his ear lobe. It was a bit more gentle than they'd been previous and Tetch found he very much liked the tender feel, almost affectionate. "Hm hm, move move move...darling dear..." Lavender eyes were heavy lidded and he moaned at the first expiremental thrust from the man in him. "Just like that Jimmy Jim, filling me to the brim.... now give up being so damned prim.." That voice became cheeky again, and he couldn't have that. Once he got the hang of the roll of his hips, he pulled back far before slamming in hard. It got a large jolt out of Tetch and a smirk from him. So, holding the other man down like a misbehaving pet he proceeded to pound that perky ass into the bed sheets.

  
It took little to no time at all, depraved as he was, before Jervis was a howling mess of pleasure. Pushing himself back on each thrust, his purple hues rimmed in red as his eyes teared up. James felt powerful in that moment, this rare chance to watch the hypnotist fall apart under him, where he should be. Moaning loud and gruff in turn at the clenching pleasure around his cock, his arm wrapped tight around the others waist, breath heavy. Under them the bed shook, headboard smacking against the wall as Jim released all his pent up aggression and confusion into each raunchy thrust. He kissed and nipped at any skin he could get to, the ache from his shoulder all but faded into the lusty air. The showman's moans readily became desperate, as he tilted his head for a kiss.... and honestly Jim didn't wish to deny him. Their lips met, his tongue stroking into the others mouth while they thrust together, animalistic and needy.

  
They were lost in the movements, like a contracted madness. Jim moved, his decency kicking in to at least give the other brunette a hand. Jervis shivered as his white knight began to stroke his ignored erection in tandem with the rolling motion of their bodies. Jim wouldn't lie, he enjoyed it when the man couldn't spout a word, too overcome. The guy talked too much when he was coherent, but those moans and gasped whimpers were enticingly pretty. It was the lavender eyed man that felt the tight clench first, growing in his loins, off his head with the fact that James Gordon was really fucking him.... and damn good for his first time with a man. Poor little repressed detective. "Twinkle twinkle..." Nonsensical he giggled and pressed his cock into the hold on it.

  
"Shut up." The cop's familiar grip wrapped around his mouth and he moaned into the restraint. Being manhandled did it for him, with a whine he slammed himself back on the nice thick shaft in him and shot his release across the sheets. Gordon lost it and growled his pleasure like a wolf on top of a wriggling rabbit, the clench of heat boiling over in his gut. Mouth wrapping around a good spot high on Jervis' shoulder, he bit down as his orgasm overtook him, spilling deep and hot into the criminals body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the small amount of filler in this chapter

 

Breath, hot and heavy in the stillness of the apartment. The two men lay side by side, eyes upon the ceiling as they tried to catch said breath. The heat that had been in the air was cooling with the sweat on their bodies. It was like someone had popped a helium balloon with a pin, and now it lay useless on the ground. lips were silent, and very slowly they came back to their bodies from floating on high in the aftershocks. Rolling over, the long haired man observed his long awaited bed partner before reaching out. His fingers pressed on the bite mark he'd left, very satisfied with himself in breaking skin. Jim's features were serious, hand moving to rub at his eyes. "Shit..." It was one small curse in the quiet but it made the hypnotist roll his eyes and huff a laugh. "Oh goodie, the breakdown....I'd hoped for a touch more of an afterglow." He sat up and leaned his head on a hand, elbow perched on the bed. "Shit....shit...this shouldn't have happened." There they were, the words he had expected to hear.

  
Slowly Jervis' features softened as he watched the cop trying not to have a full blown panic attack. "You knew this would happen damn it." Well he was a bit offended by that but he let it go. ".....I didn't James... though one does have hopes...truly it seems you are, simply as lonely as I am.." It became quiet again, only their breaths filling the silence, as the detective took in what he'd said. Was that the reason for the continued letters... did it come down to them being so lonely they found something in each other? That their twisted connection had turned into something closer? He didn't want to analyze that, but it had a ring of truth to it. Swallowing, Jim's adams apple bobbed and he turned on his side to face the other man. "Is that what you wanted to tell me... in your letters.." Their eyes met and they allowed the strange calmness to settle in after the rush of everything. "Amongst other things..."

  
There were no rhymes or sick choices to make in that moment and in some ways Jim's brain still wanted to switch back to cop mode, but he forced it down. Right then... they were two messed up men just talking, trying to understand each other on a new field. "Do you recall the day we met?" The day he'd opened the door to a handsome showman offering him a cup of tea. "Yeah..." With a small nod, Jervis got more comfortable in the bed that smelled of sex and Jim himself. "I'd expressed the loss of I and Alice's parents.. though I never explained how that event came to be..." This, Jim actually had some interest in, he'd come to know that the man lied about much but the core root of his story had been true..... Hearing this may shed a little more light on why Jervis felt he had to do these things. No it didn't take back the lives he'd stolen, but Jim knew he was thinking a bit hypocritical in that aspect.

  
"When we were young we were not initially aware of Alice's blood condition. Neither our parents, nor myself. It happened on a summer day, I was twelve at the time and my dear sister was of age nine...I had spent very many of my early years caring for her and protecting her as our parents were often quite busy....It was a rare occurrence, they were away from work that day, and we'd been enjoying time in the garden. She fell, mind you it wasn't too terrible of a fall, however she did manage to get cut up some. I'd always been the one to dress her wounds so we'd no knowledge of what her blood could accomplish. That day, mother was the first to get to her.....gradually she changed, and over time so did father. He'd always been a tad shall we say, harsh on me.... though when he first raised a hand to me, Alice and I knew something was terribly wrong..."

  
The man's lavender eyes looked to be reliving those moments as he spoke, gaze distant, before he forced a sad smile and met the other man's blue hues again. "Jervis.... did you kill them, your parents?" Jim questioned, needing the clarification. If the man had beat him, infected or not he could kind of see a reason if that were the case. He chuckled awkwardly at the question and shook his head. "No...in their madness they killed one another, unhinged as they were.... left a terrible stain on the flooring.." He sighed at the thought of that loss, always thinking of unimportant things in violent moments, a strange trait of his. "After that... I did everything I possibly could to protect her and help her...I never wanted her out of my sight." The detective sat up against the headboard, clasping his hands together over his stomach. He felt bad if he was honest, for both of them. "Why are you telling me this..."

  
"Once upon a time, you questioned why it came to that point, why I felt the unadulterated need to kill, destroy, and strike out.... she was all I ever had Jim, my dear sister, and I swore with all of me that she would never come to harm... I broke that promise, and now she is dead..." His eyes were rimmed by red again, this time from the rising tears of sadness. He'd seen this before, that day in Lee's place... his gun in Jervis' hand as he placed it against Jim's head, that heartbreak as he tried not to cry. "She did care about you at one time Jervis, you both got so wrapped up...screwed up in your own ways.... I wanted to save her, I really did." A few tears escaped those lovely purple hues and he nodded in acceptance. Jim stared down at his hands for a while in thought before finally speaking again. "You want me.." It wasn't a question, the recent happenings made this fact quite obvious and the showman smiled at him, getting himself under control with a few breaths. "Precisely... and I would kill for you as well, without a moment's hesitation..." The detective thought back to his letter, killing innocents all for someone he cared about. "I don't really consider that humanity.."

  
"Hm, and what would you consider such?" The long haired man rolled onto his stomach perching his chin on his hands. "Obsession.... possession." Lavender eyes shined, observing him, and he met them with bluebells. "I would call it love.... and is love not itself insane? All consuming, blinding even... could you love me Jim?" It was a strange thing to ask so suddenly, crazy thing to ask even, but that wasn't saying much considering the man who'd asked it in the first place. "Speechless, I realize. We can compromise. One day I know you'll see, there was never anyone else but me." The criminal promised and the detective heaved a sigh. "I don't know what to make of you sometimes Jervis." A charming little giggle escaped from the hypnotist and he moved over on the bed, leaning close. "Does that mean you won't kiss me?" Up close and contained for the time being, the cop reached out to touch. Jim's calloused hand stroked his cheek and caused him to sigh softly, grinning.

  
He had childlike ways about him, a desperate need for those he deemed he loved, fits when he couldn't get his way.... the man was starting to understand more the person Jervis was bit by bit. There was a reason he in turn would never be judged because the other was frankly crazy... and did it make him a little crazy too, wanting the connection? Leaning, he tasted the criminal's lips once more, eyes fluttering closed. Whatever this was, it made him not feel so lonely anymore. Their lips smacked softly as they kissed, and the cop pulled his lover close with an arm wrapping around his waist. When breath was required they parted, foreheads resting together intimately. "Who else have you killed with Red Queen besides the drug dealers?" He demanded lowly, pinning the other against him so he couldn't weasel away. The tattooed man didn't move though, making not even an attempt. "Ah you know more than expected, I admire your diligence James. Eyes focused on little ol' me, such tender flattery."

  
"Answer the question." The Hatter seemed to be pondering, reaching up to push back his white knight's hair. His fingers gentle, slipping through the light brown strands like they were having an every day conversation. "You only believe what you see, I know there is a future here for me. The Red Queen may kill, though only by order, though I may forever adore her. The blue caterpillar though with a bite, he is not a deadly blight. The poppy purple Cheshire is a lovely and cheeky refresher. And last to see, the pink flamingo if a small high is for thee." The cop stared him down, those damn rhymes causing his brows to furrow with that small wrinkle between them. "You made more... The Red Queen is only for the drug dealers, it's the only one that kills." Jervis looked terribly proud and grinned widely. "And that is precisely why no one can meet my needs but you."

  
"You think I won't arrest you for it, just because of what we did?" He swung his leg over and straddled the detective's body. "You are not simply an officer James my sweet, you are a man....a man with a darkness only I shall ever understand, and deep down you know this to be true.... however, lest I be wrong.." He threw back his hair over his shoulders before holding up his wrists in waiting. The offer was right there to arrest him, he was fully giving in if Jim just took the chance.... but then he remembered the loneliness, the heartbreak they both had been suffering... having no one like this. He remembered the dreams, the letters, opening up, the intensity that burst within minutes of seeing each other again. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing." The criminal's hands fell to rest on his chest when he didn't make a move to slap the cuffs on. "Oh but Jimmy Jim, often times, that is how fun doth begin."

  
________________

When Jim awoke the next morning the spot beside him in bed was empty. He couldn't fathom how exhausted he'd had to have been to fall asleep with a criminal beside him.... but he supposed Jervis wouldn't be making attempts to kill him after what had transpired. He wondered what it made them.... dating wasn't possible....fuck, if Vale knew he'd slept with the man who'd shot her she'd hate him possibly more than she had, it was so very wrong. Beside him on the pillow rest an open envelope, he rolled over and picked it up to slide out the letter and unfold it.

  
**_James my spice cake_ **

  
**_Our time together was exquisite, and I apologize for my departure. I've much to attend, though rest assured we shall meet again. I've taken it upon myself to withhold one of your shirts, as mine was dreadfully beyond repair. It's truly only fair, considering I'd come without a spare. I'd rather enjoy to phone you soon when I've gotten my hand on a new one, till then I've left you a small something to remember me by on yours. Do have a lovely day my White Knight. <3_ **

  
The short letter was oddly sweet, and Jim couldn't stop the small smile that came to his lips. This was all so crazy, but it felt nice.... none of his past girlfriends had taken the time to write him just because, and definitely not Vale... he'd come to realization a long time ago that he was just sex to her. But he couldn't think like that, Jervis wasn't a boyfriend...or partner.. or whatever... he was just... okay he had no idea, but they had a thing now he guessed. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, his smile slowly reappearing... He had to admit that had been 'exquisite' as the other man had put it. He thought of the criminal going through his clothes to find a perfect shirt, no doubt trying to find one that went with his suit, fashion minded as he was. Standing, Jim made his way to the small bathroom to get a shower in and get dressed for work.

  
When a nice new suit was in place the detective fixed his hair in the mirror, a smirk on his lips and his face lit up. He grabbed everything he needed and did one more check before leaving his apartment, slipping the note from Jervis into his inner pocket. He wasn't really sure why he took it with him, but keeping it close just made the day ahead seem better. He opened his flip phone and a dark brow raised, but the smile remained in place. A shirtless picture of the hypnotist winking, stared at him from his phone background. Okay yeah they had a thing for sure.

  
_________________

  
The large doors of the old building creaked open as Jervis stepped into his Wonderland sanctuary. He caught the attention of the three occupants, Jonathan staring as he held a beaker of some sort of chemical. Dee and Dum glanced to their boss, gloves in place as they ground the brightly colored drugs into powders and put them into bottles. "Well well well, Pleasant morning boys." The fear master gave a small grunt of acknowledgement from under his mask. "You were gone all afternoon and night." He comment and his eyes cast over the Hatter, head cocking. He could have sworn the man's dress shirt had been white when he left, now he wore a black one, that was weird. Jervis simply nodded to him before walking to the table where the brothers were working away. He picked up a little bottle of purple powder with a hum of satisfaction, the purple Cheshire had come out a very vibrant hue. "Quite lovely, the quality continues to be perfection, well done boys. We'll require test subjects then they'll officially be out on the market."

  
He pat Deever on the shoulder with a gloved hand as he passed him, heading for the staircase. After a few minutes, Jonathan set down the beaker he'd been holding and followed the other rogue on up the stairs. The Hatter passed by his tea party table taking off his hat as he went and hanging it on a hook beside the wardrobe, the younger man in tow behind him. "You seem...different." He spoke again, watching the other man who just smiled at him. "Due to my joy, without an ounce of cloy?" The younger man watched his best friend tug open one of the heavy curtains to look out one of the cracked windows. He leaned against the cross hatch frame, lavender eyes taking in the busy streets just blocks away. "Dear Detective Gordon knows.." At these words Scarecrow stood up straighter. "He knows our plans?" The hypnotist turned around looking incredibly amused. "Do calm yourself Mr.Crane, I can tell you with certainty we've not a need for worry."

  
"How can you be so sure....wait.. that's where you were isn't it... I knew Dee and Dum were acting strange when they returned. You actually went to see him, and came back.... what the hell is going on Jervis?" The voice was slightly rasped, confused and Jervis stepped over to rest his gloved hands on his friends thin shoulders. "You trust me do you not Jonathan?" The Scarecrow gave a small grunt in thought, before slowly nodding. The man hadn't let him down before, and they were out because of the joint plans of them both. "Jim knowing, shan't change the plans in the least."


	10. Chapter 10

 

The precinct was as busy as ever as Jim stepped in, glancing around. He was all smiles and even said good morning to the cops he passed on his way to his desk. There were a few surprised glances but they all wished him good morning anyway. He got to his desk and Harvey raised a brow, giving a snort of amusement. "Woah ho, look at you all striding in here. Someone had a good day off, get a little rest and suddenly you got sunshine shooting out your ass." Jim chuckled and shook his head at his partner in return. With a look of amusement his brow raised questioning and he joked. "Does insurance cover that? Sounds like a medical emergency." His partner shook his head at him and gave a half laugh. "Oh yeah, ha ha.... lets see.. oh ho ho, you got laid." The younger detective gave a look of offense, brows furrowing. "No, can't I just be happy? I had a good day, got some rest like you said."

  
"Nah ha, man you got laid. You got that look like you've never seen the best day of your life till today. You definitely got laid." The other cop rolled his eyes, slipping off his suit coat before he took a seat at his desk. "Thank you for making me seem sex addicted." Harvey smirked his way and retook his own seat at his desk. "So what's her name? Is she cute? I bet she's a hottie knowing you." Internally, Jim was trying not to go into hysterics at the awkwardness of the situation, if he ever found out.... well he didn't even want to think of what might happen. "Harvey, we don't have time for this.." He tried to steer the conversation to other matters the best he could. "We have two top priority criminals in the wind with their muscle in tow if you forgot" He tried to remind him, but thinking of Jervis just made him swallow hard at the lump in his throat. Why did he feel so overwhelmed by just thinking about the man? Probably the dubious situation he supposed.

  
"Come on, just tell me a bit about her. This a thing or a one night stand?" Jim laughed a bit at the other man's persistence before heaving a sigh. He may regret this, but his friend wanted to know something. "Fine, we kinda have a thing... we'll see where it goes." Bullock was very proud that he won as went on to ask more questions liking to grill his best friend, but all in all he was happy for the man if he'd really found someone special, Jim deserved it. "Indulge me brother, I'm living vicariously through you. So blond, brunette, redhead?" He kicked his legs up on his desk and waggled his brows at the short haired man, who chuckled. "Brunette, unique type." Lee walked up to them with a laugh, looking between them. "Okay boys, I can't do all the work here." She teased, Jim could almost kiss her for that interruption, but suddenly even thinking that seemed a little weird to him and he wasn't sure why. She was a beautiful woman and he still cared about her, but now he couldn't stop thinking about Jervis.

  
"I'm glad you're doing good Jim, you do look happy." The black haired woman smiled genuinely at her ex and he returned it with barely any hesitation. It's the nicest she'd seen him react to her in a long time. "Lee, It's nice to see you happy too...I'm glad, really. How's Mario?" Their eyes met and she looked down with a pleasant smile before meeting his gaze again."He's doing well, busy as ever. Thank you Jim..." The blue eyed man looked between her and his partner before he spoke with a bit of hesitancy. "So has there been any news on Tetch or his accomplices?"Lee shook her head and sighed. "No signs of them, just more dead drug dealers." Jim nods and awkwardly clears his throat, thinking of how he could relay the information he gained the day before. "Well, I might have something..... I kinda did some digging." The medical examiner eyed him and crossed her arms. "Weren't you taking a day off?" This earns a shrug from him and his partner just shakes his head at the man's stubborn nature. "You're gonna work yourself into a grave man."

  
"He's making his own psychotropic drugs. Red Queen is reserved for the drug dealers. The rest of them aren't to kill...." Lee stared, her eyes widening. "Shit he's making his own drug empire, he wants to be literally the only one selling." She was about to run off to tell Fox, when it occurred to her, turning back around. "Jim.. how did you know?" Harvey was staring him down too, and he sighed. Fuck, why hadn't he thought of a story.... 'I was fucking Tetch and he told me after when we were having pillow talk' wasn't exactly gonna fly. "Uh.. alright I kinda ran into him yesterday, squeezed him for information." Why did that suddenly sound like an innuendo? "What?" Harvey sat up to stare his partner down "Why didn't you call me, I coulda gotten back up for you and we could have taken him down then and there." Gordon heaved a sigh and shrugged. "Look I know, but he knocked me out. I didn't get much outta him anyway, and if we get the chance we can find out where he's making the drugs."

  
The older detective sighed and rubbed his head. "Okay fine, just don't go out digging around on your own anymore, you know that's only gonna give him an excuse to try an come for you personally, you're like a matador waving a red flag man." Right, the last letter Jervis sent, Harvey had read it as a threat... so had he initially, but he was a little past that at this point in knowing the truth of it. This was becoming complicated, and he didn't think it would be getting any better. Thompkins off course wasn't convinced by that weird lie, and she eyed him again but nodded. Why would he come in so cheery today, apparently gotten laid according to his partner, but the day before he'd tussled with a criminal and got knocked out? He had to have gotten his information from somewhere... maybe he had an informer, that would be a good indicator of how weird he was acting, he wanted to protect them, she could understand that.

  
"Are you alright?" The questioning gaze from him made her point to her own head. "You said he knocked you out, I should probably check your head... or did he drug you, if that's the case we should make sure there's not anything else in your blood... come on indulge me at least." She laughed and waved a hand for him to follow her. Shrugging uncomfortably, Jim stood and they headed back to the medial examiners office. "Let me know if that coconut of yours is on straight." Harvey called after them, and again the blue eyed man wanted to laugh, he was starting to think maybe there was something wrong with his head after all. Lee pulled up a seat for him and pat it with a smile. "Lets take a look at your head first." How he wanted to make a joke about being crazy, but was there really any amusement in his situation?

  
It was a bit strange, her hands on him again like that, even if she was just checking him over for 'wounds'. "So... you got someone on the inside?" She asked after a moment and he made a questioning sound. "You didn't really get knocked out did you? There's no injuries on you anywhere." The dark haired woman crossed her arms and Jim regret how bad he was at lying sometimes. "Nah, Just a guy who's knowledgeable." They laughed together and his smile was more genuine than he'd expected. "That's good though, he'll help us in taking Jervis down." Yeah...sure. He was so screwed.

  
_________________

  
He wasn't sure if he seemed suspicious that day, or too damn happy to really be plausible, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't as if he wasn't thinking, there was a hell of a lot of thinking going on, too much in fact. He wondered how long someone could remain happy yet stressed before going into a fit of hysterics from everything they were dealing with and lying about. It wasn't like he enjoyed lying to them, but he knew the truth would be worse. Sure Jervis was killing people, but they were just drug dealers.... it wasn't too bad. Anyway, if a junkie wanted to find it, they'd find it one way or another... at least if Jervis took over it would all be coming from one source, and the position he was to take over would open Jim up to getting information for future cases straight from the man he was sleeping with. It was a fucked up way of thinking about it, but he knew it was that darkness in him rearing up, the same darkness that told him a time ago to shoot Galavant in the head point blank.

  
As Jim arrived home he stopped in his tracks seeing a light already on in his apartment. He drew his gun from its holster as he approached the door, checking the knob. It slowly opened with a push and he cursed under his breath before stepping in, who the hell would steal from him? He didn't have anything too worth while. Walking quiet and cautious past the threshold he turned the corner into the kitchen and drew up his gun, ready to fire. "Welcome home darling." At the table was sat the lavender eyed showman, looking much more relaxed in just a dress shirt and slacks. The table had a dinner spread, with two plates at the ready and a bottle of wine. Fucking Jervis. The man lowered his gun and arched a brow suspiciously. "You made me dinner?" He wasn't as surprised as he probably should be at seeing the other man again, he did say they'd see each other, he just didn't expect it to be so soon was all.

  
"Is that so incredible? Must I swear it edible?" The long haired man smirked at him from where he sat and the detective shrugged, gun still in hand. "It can't hurt your case." The other man huffed a laugh and stood, swaying over to the man he'd claimed as his lover. "Oh Jim, I'm not going to kill you. Without you, what would I do? If you recall, there was twice a time I offered you tea no poison to be be seen." He held out his hands and waited, the two of them having a short stand off, before Jim slowly pressed his badge and gun into the criminals waiting hold. Maybe he shouldn't trust him so much, maybe it was downright stupid of him.... but Jervis didn't have to do all this just for him, but he did. With no amount of awkwardness in the least they leaned into each other for a kiss, and Jim had an image like he'd just come home from work to his adoring wife. Setting the gun and badge to one side, the hypnotist then took off the others suit coat for him. After taking a seat Jim watched him pour them each a glass of wine and a surrealness settled over him for a moment.

  
"How was your day, do tell me without delay. Happen to tell them of my drug play?" He dug into the food quite hungry after waiting for the cop, and his white knight took the hint, digging in too. Eating a few bites Jim stopped to sip the wine then met Jervis' eyes again. "This is weird.." Across from him, his words earned a laugh. "As are we, now enjoy. I have dessert awaiting."

  
___________________

  
Jervis stared out into the night, leaning on a window frame. Cars passed by and somewhere in an alleyway stray cats mewled, following the whine of a siren. He'd pulled his long curly hair back into a ponytail, and the night air drifted over his neck and tattooed chest. He'd come to love Gotham city since settling here, coming to originally find his sister, but staying for the pure madness that kept it's streets and people thriving. Jim had also been a lovely bonus in all of this. Pressing a rolled blunt to his lips, he struck up a match to light it, lavender hues closing as he took in the first puff of smoke. He let it fill his mouth, and the excess raised out from parted lips after a few moments.

  
"....Knew I smelled weed." A deep voice broke up the sounds of the city from the dark of the apartment, and Jervis smirked softly. "Oh dear detective, are you going to arrest me for drug possession?" He pressed back into the arms that wrapped around his waist, head tilting to the side as James kissed at his long exposed neck."You've done worse..." Resting his chin on his lovers shoulder, they looked out at the city while another line of smoke passed from the hypnotists mouth. The scent was heavy for a time, oddly sweet before it dispersed into the evening air. Tetch passed the blunt to the cop with a small smile, Jim grabbing it without fuss or comment and taking a toke for himself. The long haired man chuckled as the smoke was released followed by a bit of coughing. Passing it back he shook his head with a laugh and cleared his throat. "Haven't done that since college, probably shouldn't start again now."

  
"Naughty Naughty Detective." He took another drag and a small hum escaped him as he relaxed into the hold around his body. Jim made him feel so collected, never failing to bring a smile to his lips, then again that could have just been the slow high that was working into his system. "When did you first join the academy?" He questioned and rest their heads together, the others blue eyes watching the busy streets, voice thoughtful when he spoke again. "It wasn't long after I returned from the service that I joined the academy. I had a difficult time acclimating to civilian life again, I needed something I recognized." Jervis arched a dark brow, feeling a bit hazy at the mix of marijuana and his self made powders, a high with a bit of visual twisting.

  
"Former army." The brunette turned in his arms, the cop's eyes like sapphires glowing in his altered vision. "That is one tid bit of information I'd not known." Finishing the joint, he held the smoke in his mouth and leaned forward to lock lips with the other. Kissing back without qualms, they allowed the last of the smoke to be shotgunned between them before it faded into the air. One hand pressed to Jim's cheek warmly, thumb caressing over his cheekbone, and the blue eyed man couldn't help but claim his lips in a kiss again. It was a conflict of interest, all of this was a difficulty. They clung together, hands grasping for each other like lifelines as steps stumbled back to the queen bed. Jervis hit the sheets and stared up with vibrant heady eyes. For the second time that evening Jim descended on the Hatter, pulling those long legs around his waist and going in for another helping of his body.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

There was something off about Jim, something he couldn't quite get too....a place within his mind and heart that Jervis knew he was blocked from. This had been bound from the start to be difficult, opening up alone had taken time, but they had been doing so well. A few weeks had passed already in their arrangement, he however would refer to it as a relationship, but Jim had said nothing on this subject. He himself was a sentimental man, and it was well known he clung to those he wanted, when someone or something was unattainable he hated every moment.... He had Jim, though not completely.

  
It was early morning, the bit of light that shone through the windows still tinged grey. He could hear the gentle breathing of Jonathan from an old couch in the corner. The younger man had a bad habit of staying up late into the night researching and working away with his fear toxin. He knew the other was attempting to make new version's, wishing to make them more potent and easy to use, it really was fascinating. As for the drugs he'd helped in creating, they were already getting out to junkies. The Pink flamingo, Purple Cheshire, and Blue caterpillar were becoming popular even beyond the usual street junkies. He'd even heard word that they'd managed to get into night clubs thanks to Dee and Dum, all those high class spring break bimbos passing his powders between their friends. It was a wonderful thought.

  
The money had been coming in and his darling boyfriend had helped greatly in focusing the GCPD on other cases, though he didn't really know if that had exactly been intentional. Jim looked so terribly exhausted the days he was given the chance to see him. Apparently his ex, Mrs. Keen had been causing problems, along with the Riddler and Penguin. He disliked when his darling Jim's attention was taken by others, but this time sacrifices needed to be made for his drug empire to continue growing, and for them to be kept off the current criminal radar. Rolling on his side he pulled the silky sheets off his body and sat up. As of late he'd needed to stay in the rabbit hole more often, as Jim was usually busy, and he wished to avoid questions from his friend. Crane was really the only one that asked, but he knew the young man wasn't a fool.

  
Jonathan had to know at this point that something was going on between he and Jim, however he'd yet to voice it, as long as it didn't cause them problems he seemed to really care less. In moments like these, when he woke too early with only the city sounds to keep him company, he wished needily to roll over and curl up in Jim's strong arms.... however that had been happening less and it was causing him terrible anxiety. There was no help book or advice column to work out relationships between criminals and cops though. It was possible this just happened occasionally, maybe. He held experience, though nothing as serious as what he felt for the detective. He cared so deeply for the man, falling so hard, knew it by the pounding of his heart and the passion in his veins.

  
Pulling himself from the bed he dressed then made his way down the spiral stairs. The Tweeds were still asleep as well, snoring away in a set of chairs. Settling his top hat on his head he walked to the table where the powders were being made. Looking around between the beakers and pipettes he grabbed a box of matches and rolled himself a blunt. Stepping outside, he lit it and took a deep drag, a cloud of smoke soon rising up. He could only hope that it would put him at ease enough to maybe stop thinking so much. His body slowly relaxed with the next puff of smoke, the sound of pigeons heard from the roof of the hideaway and he stepped to one side, hoping they didn't find it funny to shit on his suit or hat, he wasn't in a mood to hunt down new ones. "Do you love him?" The voice was unexpected and he turned to look at the masked man as he came to stand beside him, the sun still rising along the horizon.

  
"Jim Gordon, do you love him?" Crane questioned and leaned against the entrance railing to the warehouse, crossing his arms. It was a bit chilly and the both of them could see their breath in the cold, white puffs. The hypnotist took another deep toke of the joint as he considered the question, rolling it through his minds gears. The smoke left his nostrils and lips and his heart sped in the mere thought of the Detective. "I believe I do..." Scarecrow gave a small hum and nod, before silence fell between them for a time again. "Wow..." Jervis laughed gently and shook his head. "Yes, I realize it's rather unorthodox." Their eyes met and the masked man stared him down for a time. "Have you told him?" Shrugging, the older man pursed his lips poutily. "Well... in a certain way, though.. no not precisely."

  
"Is something stopping you?" Crane questioned after a few moments, head cocking to the side curiously. Staring down at the pavement Jervis rubbed his eyes, he hadn't wanted to think about it, the problems it was causing his heart and head. Thinking about it now however....it may do him some good to talk to someone about it, and what better person than his best friend? "....I feel as though, despite our winsome tableau, his heart and mind are somewhat hidden... though I myself am considerably smitten." The fear master considered his response for a time before speaking again more sympathetic. "Perhaps he's just distracted, or he's a bit closed off, there's a chance he could be thinking about something or someone else.

  
"Never! Not at all, I shan't have it nor allow it..." He felt grim, and the glare he gave was scathing. The other looked properly chastised, hands up in a defensive motion. "Sorry, I just meant like family or something..." Jervis bit his lip and looked away, okay maybe he'd jumped to conclusions on that one... but when he had someone he loved or cared for any suggestion of another moving in was an immediate threat. He took another toke from the joint and rolled his neck in an attempt to relieve stress, it wasn't working as well as he would have hoped. Something came to mind then, that he hadn't considered and he felt a bit foolish that he hadn't thought of it till just then. Jim may not be cheating, but the places in his heart and mind might still hold lingering feelings for someone else. Slowly his teeth bared and he began to simmer in anger.

  
Scarecrow jumped in surprise as he narrowly avoided a pigeon trying to take a shit on him from the top of the warehouse, his blue grey eyes glaring at the bird through the holes in his mask. "Fucking pigeon, really?!" The hypnotist turned on his heel slamming back through the doors, the noise startling the Tweeds awake to where they were looking a bit frantic before noticing their boss. "Hush shush, you've given me a thought.... I know who must rot." Crane blinked and stepped over the bird crap, following behind his seething friend. "The bird shit gave you a thought?" Rolling his eyes, the hypnotist put out the blunt before grabbing his revolver. "Not the damned bird shit, you did Crane! And you're meant to be a genius." His voice sounded accusing and disappointed, the younger man just shrugged. "I'm allowed to be stupid sometimes."

  
____________

  
He recalled the address from when last he'd visited for that little tea party. It amused him to no end that they hadn't decided to move after what happened the last time. Through the window he saw the couple, happy in their ignorance as they talked in the kitchen, each sipping from a hot cup of coffee. Jervis sighed dreamy, thinking of the mornings he'd woken beside Jim in recent weeks before he noticed the man's continued distance. He'd have a cup of tea, and Jim, a cup of coffee before they parted ways with a deep kiss, off to their mutually beneficial jobs. He just wanted all of the detective... was that too much to ask? Well at least this would get his attention, it better because he wasn't sure the man would be particularly happy if he killed the couple.

  
Well, he had warned Jim, he'd do what he must to keep the man with him, though actual killing may cause him to run so he'd avoid it as much as he possibly could; but accidents did happen. He glanced to Deever who was in the drivers seat and gave a small nod before getting out of the van. They walked across the street and up the steps to the awaiting door. Smiling the Hatter raised a hand and politely knocked before stepping aside. With a loud crack and a slam, Deever kicked the door open and the two men waltzed in anyway. Mario stood from the counter stool and attempted to rush for his hand gun, but the hefty Tweed was faster and he received the butt of a shotgun to his head for the trouble. Jervis easily avoided the swing of a knife from Lee, and he grabbed her arm, yanking her close; the knife dropping from her grip skittering across the floor. "Ah ah ah, keep... your....temper." He tapped a finger gently on the black haired woman's nose rather condescendingly.

  
Unfortunately for him, she had a good swing and he stumbled back as she hooked him across the face with a fist. Deever was quick to help his boss out and simply picked up the medical examiner around the waist, her heels flying off as she kicked in attempt to get away from the former wrestler. The long haired man huffed in annoyance and rubbed his cheek upset. "Ow, utterly uncalled for." Sighing with a shake of his head he closed the cracked door behind the two of them to at least show manners. Lee glared as she hung in Deever's arms a few inches off the ground, breath heavy from her efforts. "You again.." Gaze narrowing on the unwelcome guest in her and her husband's home... for the second damn time. "Yes well, it seems we missed the wedding, however late good tidings are better than none at all." He tisked touching his cheek bone where he'd most likely be getting a bruise. Damn bitch, only Jim was allowed to leave marks on him.

  
Swaying into the dining room, he pulled two chairs away from the table and dragged them into the living room humming gently. His henchman dropped Lee onto one of the chairs, and before she could even think of running again or going to Mario, Jervis drew his revolver from inside his coat as a warning. She froze up and went quiet enough to be tied up with a hank of rope Dee had. Mario was settled next to her and tied in the same fashion. "Excellent." He turned satisfied, humming away before noticing the very familiar tea set he'd been forced to use when last there. "Ah, I cannot condone that you still own that hideous tea set." With a sigh he fired off a shot through the teapot on the china shelf and watched it shatter to pieces on the wood floor, the woman cringed slightly and looked over to her husband worriedly. "He'll be quite fine, bounce back in no time. A small knock to the head, he isn't dead."

  
The criminal then flicked out his cell from his inner coat to call up his darling. It rang for a while and Jervis rocked on his feet in waiting before his lover finally picked up. "Jimmy Jim Jim Jim...so glad you answered, we desperately need to speak, face to face, so don't be cheap. Lee and me may talk over tea. Do come quick, you'll just arrive in the nick. Kisses, ta." He didn't give the man a chance to yell at him, closing the flip phone and hanging up the call. The hypnotist pursed his lips a moment, foot tapping before putting on a smile and turning to face the woman again. "You know... if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with Jim.." Lee almost got hit for that comment, but he instead bared his teeth and stared her down with lavender hues. "Then I suppose it is a very good thing you don't know any better." 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Mario woke with his head pounding, blood drying tacky on the side of his face where it had dripped. He groaned in pain and looked around blearily as things slowly came back to him, he remembered his and Leslie's breakfast being interrupted.... right, by Tetch....damn it why couldn't he just leave them alone? He knew this probably had something to do with Gordon, it was usually about him, and he was really getting sick of it. "Honey...Mario..."His head slowly turned and his vision finally cleared to see his wife beside him. "Thank goodness." She sighed relieved, managing to relax marginally and he slowly sat up properly, as much as he could of course when he realized the two of them were tied up. "Well well, thought you were set to sleep the whole afternoon away Mr. Falcone, welcome back." The cloyingly over-sweet scent of raspberry came to his senses and he leaned his head to look into the lavender eyes of the man holding them captive.

  
The black haired man didn't deem him with an answer, instead looking over to the woman. "Are you okay?" Lee nodded quickly to assure him and huffed in aggravation. "I'm fine, more mad than anything. Jim should be here soon." Her husband huffed in annoyance as well, and would have rolled his eyes but it might have made the world spin too much. "Of course.." The medical examiner glanced back over to the Hatter who was now eyeing the rest of the tea set, considering. "So what is it this time?" She finally asked, the man picking up one of the cups. "Is it another game, are we going to have another tea party?" Deever huffed a laugh as his boss flung the cup at the wall, shattering it, then proceeded to pick up another. "No, no actual tea party.... you dashed my hospitality last time Mrs. Thompkins.... you deserve no more of it..." He considered a moment, before a questioning look with furrowed brows appeared. "Would you instead be...Mrs. Falcone I wonder?" He hummed before shattering that cup as well.

  
"If this is about Gordon, why do you have to involve us...." Mario challenged, followed by a small cringe at the loudness of porcelain breaking against the wall, it made his pounding head that much worse. "Apologies Mr. Falcone, you're simply a casualty, naturally you happened to be here with your darling dear." He swayed slowly toward Lee, staring down the woman as he stopped before her. "Whatever is so damned special about you Mrs. Thompkins I shall never know.... how is it you had his heart whole...one truth, one now bold, for you the bell does toll." Lee's brows furrowed and she stared him down in turn. He had such a resentment in him, toward her....when they'd last been in a position like this, she and Vale had been mere puzzle pieces that would be broken to hurt Jim... but now his anger was leveled on her personally, it was a strange turn.

  
"....I was being sarcastic....but you're really in love with Jim... aren't you?" Her dark eyes widened in shock, and he reeled back as if burned, ready to throw a fit. "That isn't your concern, you will learn. What I have to speak, only Jim should reap." He slipped his watch from the pocket of his vest and scowled as he watched the second hand ticking away. What was taking him so long? Hopefully he wasn't amassing backup, that would be a complete betrayal of their unspoken rule, no cops; despite if he was with the GCPD or freelance as he'd been. The younger Falcone glanced to his wife at her assessment, he knew before working as a medical examiner she'd been employed at Arkham for a time, and knew some psychology... there was a chance she was right. He managed to feel a little bad for Jim, a criminal was obsessively in love with him... but he hated that they were yet again involved against their will in a problem due to the woman's ex.

  
____________________

  
The tires screeched as Harvey pulled the car around another turn. "I still don't know why we couldn't bring backup." Jim sighed heavily in the seat next to him and grabbed the door handle for a moment to keep himself sitting up right. "Because this will end bloody if we did, I shouldn't have even brought you Harvey. Tetch's games are for me alone." The older man shook his head and scoffed. "Oh no way I'm letting you go in there alone, not this time. Not after what happened last time." His partner grumbled, and sarcastically had to thank him for the reminder. But this time was different in many ways, he didn't even really get why it was happening, he thought him and Jervis had been doing good. It had been nice to wake up next to the former performer, those sleepy lavender hues and kisses tasting like honey and Earl Grey tea. So why now? He said they needed to talk, why couldn't they just have a normal conversation?......sure, their thing wasn't normal, but why involve Lee again?

  
He ran a hand through his hair in a nervous motion, Mario would hate him even more for this even if it was only indirectly his fault. The car jolt to a stop as they arrived outside the house, and He and Harvey climbed out rushing toward the door. Bullock checked the knob and they stepped in drawing their guns. Coming around the corner they entered into the situation in the living room. Over the guns Jim and his lovers unique eyes met, a meaningful silence between them for a time. "James..." The detective stared him down, upset that the man couldn't just talk to him about whatever this was. "Tetch, you hung up on me..." The criminal made a sarcastic gesture as if he were trying hard to remember just a half hour ago." So I did... I quite wonder how that feels...hmm." Okay he deserved that for all those times he'd done the same to the other man, both before they started sleeping together and after. "Funny."

  
"You two okay?" Bullock asked the tied up couple and Lee nodded. "We're fine for the time being." Jervis elegantly raised his revolver and cocked it, holding it on the black haired woman who flinched. "You wanted to talk so lets talk." The other three went quiet to let Jim do his job, even though Mario wanted nothing more than to knock the hypnotists teeth out for daring to put a gun on his wife yet again. "Tell me, is she important to you?" Deever made a move toward Harvey, but the man's gun pointed his way instinctively. "Dee, not now... just...calm." Jervis gave the former wrestler a look and he stepped back once more at the order. "Now...as I was saying my dear, is Mrs. Thompkins important to you?" The blue eyed cop sighed, gaze flicking to her before going back to the man. "If you're asking if I still care about her... I do, enough to not want to see her or her husband killed."

  
"Do you still love her?!" The Hatter couldn't help the way his voice raised, the gun in his hand shaking slightly. Jim grimaced, a stressed growl escaping him. "I'm sick of these games Jervis! I don't want to shoot you." Oh how the showman was trying to keep himself under control, crying wouldn't do him any good right now... anyway, he'd only ever cried for Alice. "Then I suppose you shouldn't play games with me!" He turned on Lee, it was easier to get mad at her, but the shield he'd put up was slowly cracking away. "Jim is mine and he shall always be mine, you ought to step in line." His hold on the gun was firm then, and his finger moved to the trigger. "You won't shoot her..." Jim suddenly spoke again, sure in his words even as he cocked his own weapon. He didn't know how this would work out, probably very badly for him, but he had to talk Jervis down from this. The man was hurt and not thinking straight and he didn't want Lee to suffer for it.

  
"You damn well know it'll ruin everything we have." He said it as calmly as he could but knew he was being looked at with shock and no doubt disgust, the judgment heavy in the room. "Oh you gotta be kidding me.." Harvey was shaking his head at the other cop, but he was only given an awkward glance from those blue hues. Jervis' gun did lower however and his gaze met that of his lovers. "It's me you're angry with, please... leave them out of this..." The hypnotist may have been distracted by Jim, but Deever still had his shot gun ready if need be. "You're mine James." Lee scoffed with a roll of her eyes, face written with disbelief. "Have at him, we aren't together anymore! You're both crazy." She wanted to scream, ever since the two of them dated she couldn't get away from his problems, she'd had enough already. This though, really? He'd just outed himself to be in a relationship with Jervis Tetch of all people, unbelievable. A knowledgeable guy huh? Well he hadn't lied per say.

  
"Walk away, while you still can." Harvey became angry, still keeping his gun trained on the Tweed brother. "No, hell no Jim, you can't let him walk. Have you lost your mind?!" Gordon raised a hand toward him in an indication to leave it be. This was a special situation, at least in his view.... damn Lee was right, he was crazy. "Well I'm not gonna let him just walk!" Bullock resettled the gun on the lavender eyed hypnotist as he slowly stepped aside from the two captives. Jervis however wasn't really giving anyone but Jim his attention even with the threat. "This is our chessboard James my dear, they are mere pawns... as a Knight you must protect your Queen.... who is your Queen?" The detective heaved a sigh and his gun lowered, he'd regret this, it wasn't in his blood to do something like this, but when Bullock tried to take the shot he jerked the gun away, the bullet hitting the wall instead.

  
"Run!" Deever and Jervis took off, the hatted man dodging low before the two men were out the door and running across the street. Harvey punched Jim hard and the brunette man stumbled back, hand gripping his jaw. He ran after the two criminals, but the van was already driving away, only able to shoot out a tail light before he grumbled annoyed and turned back into the house. Jim pulled himself up and got to work on untying Mario first as he seemed the only one not as furious with him then and there, but that was always on a tightrope. "You wanna tell me what the hell that was about!?" He hadn't wanted his best friend angry with him obviously, but he couldn't let Jervis get arrested or shot... he just... was in too deep with the man, whatever they had.. he wasn't ready to end it. When Lee was untied he quite earned the slap across the face she gave him, though it stung none the less. "You know, I knew you had problems Jim, but this is ridiculous..."

  
Gordon heaved a sigh as he stood upright. He was going to be bruised to hell thanks to the both of them. Lee went to her husband and helped him into an armchair, immediately starting to check his head over. "We're not done talking about this!" Harvey huffed in anger as he took out his phone to call the precinct and an ambulance.

  
_________________

  
"You should be alright Doctor Calvi." The EMT gently pressed a bandage to the side of the man's head before closing the first aid kit. "May have a headache for a while but no head trauma from what I can tell." The man nodded to the woman with thanks before his wife stepped back over, pressing a loving kiss to his cheek. "Where's Bullock and Gordon?" He asked as he took the woman's hand. Tiredly, she waved a hand in the general direction of the kitchen and rest her forehead on his shoulder. She was too annoyed at the moment to really care about Jim's whereabouts, but at least Harvey was giving him the bitching of a lifetime for the days insanity, so she didn't have too. From within the kitchen across the hall they could hear slightly raised voices, and Mario pursed his lips. The woman he loved had her life threatened again by Tetch, and Vale had nearly died from a gunshot to the gut because of Tetch... despite all that Gordon was apparently involved in some sick relationship with the man. He deserved everything that was coming to him.

  
The detective pulled his partner to the far side of the kitchen. He knew there was a lot that Harvey would help him with, would ignore for him, the man had fixed the system for him many times before, but he hoped this wouldn't be the breaking point. "You wanna tell me that, that wasn't what I think it was? Hm? Cause If I'm not mistaken you just let one of Gotham's high priority psycho's go free." Jim sighed and hung his head, hands resting on his waist as he tried to get his thoughts in order. "You know I figured something was screwy with the letters you kept getting, but nothing bad had happened... then Tetch gets out and goes and starts up a damn drug empire. You're still acting fine...no worries there, taking him and Crane down is still important to you... so what happened between then and now huh?" Shaking his head Harvey takes a breath, one hand scratching his beard. "Oh right, you come in bright as can be, and tell me you slept with a cute brunette."

  
"Technically I didn't lie, you just assumed it was a woman." Harvey gives his partner a sarcastic laugh before crossing his arms. "Oh yeah that's real funny, I should punch you again. You know him being a man isn't the issue here Jim." The blue eyed cop sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I know alright...what do you want from me Harvey? I screwed up, I wasn't thinking, I didn't want to think anyway and we fell into bed. Things change and I needed to move on." It sounded absolutely ridiculous in every shape, way, and form. Had Jim been hypnotized? Drugged? This was bullshit, didn't he feel any guilt? "With Jervis Tetch? That's your idea of moving on from Lee, from Vale?" The younger cop took a few breaths to get himself under control, he and Jervis would be discussing this later, obviously there were problems with the two of them they weren't addressing.... but currently, what could he say after outing himself? He didn't understand what he and the hypnotist had either so there wasn't a way to explain it. "He wants to be with me...and he wants me for me...He gets me in a way no one has before. I don't have to worry about dragging him into my darkness."

  
"You've lost your damn mind." Disappointment was thick in the older detective's voice, but so was worry.... he was still worried about Jim, and that made the other man feel some better about the shit situation. "So what if I have? All of Gotham is crazy, I fit right in. Look... whatever me and him have it's a weird fucked up thing, but it's what we have. I like him Harvey... he doesn't expect me to be anything or anyone else." Harvey groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Wow this is insane...what the hell am I supposed to do about this? You want me to lie for you again Jim, is that what you're trying to say?" Gordon leveled his friend with a look and shrugged. "The point is, I don't want to let him go....he's important to me Harvey. I wish he hadn't done this shit and gotten Lee involved again, but I'm gonna talk to him... just please, I'm asking you as a friend, don't make me walk away from the GCPD again." The other man was pained, brows furrowed before grumbling at his partner's plea. "...Son of a bitch... fine.."

  
The younger Falcone watched as Bullock seemed to give in, and he wanted to scoff at how easy the man was to sway, but maybe this would work out for them in the long run; he had something in mind. "Doctor Calvi, what happened with Mr. Tetch and his associate?" The cop who'd been taking his statement got his attention once more. "Hm? Oh they got away. Detective Bullock made an attempt to go after them, but they'd already fled the scene." The officer gave a nod before he stepped away to finish writing it up. "Why are you covering for Jim?" Leslie lowered her voice between them, a frown marring her lips. "Because, this isn't something the cops will handle." The dark haired woman looked perplexed at her husbands answer, but for the time being she didn't question.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Thank you, it didn't seem like enough for all the trouble he'd inadvertently caused. Mario didn't have to cover for him, in fact he'd expected the man to brutally toss him under the bus so to speak, but he'd walked away with not even a mention to the rest of the GCPD what had really happened. He didn't know how the couple was coping with it, and he was a bit afraid to find out, Lee hadn't spoken to him.... and he hoped she didn't hate him, even though he'd probably deserve it. He still couldn't believe Harvey had let it go, and he knew the man didn't understand and thought he probably needed to see a psychologist... but he was still a free man and had his job...so it counted for something he supposed. He was going to owe them all after this... and he had no idea how he'd give back for something of this magnitude.

  
His jaw ached a bit, and he wasn't surprised that Bullock could throw a punch, he just hadn't ever been on the receiving end. Maybe he'd grown too much sympathy for Jervis, especially after everything he'd done... but he couldn't help the feeling when he kissed the lavender eyed man. How pliant the other went in his arms, how he leaned into his touch so starved for it... the closeness they had was unlike anything he'd experienced in the past, and he couldn't exactly call himself a moral man anymore. Beast, villain... they were starting to seem more like pet names than insults as they'd been before, the hypnotist did have a way with words rhyming or not. Seeing a light on in his apartment was no longer strange as he paused outside on the sidewalk, actually wondering if he should just give Jervis a key so he'd stop jimmying the lock. It was awkwardly funny when this started how he'd seriously considered just moving.

  
The detective walked toward the door letting himself in, it clicked quietly closed behind and he slipped off his coat, hanging it by the door. "...Are you ready to talk about this.." His voice was caring, cautious as he stepped over to the long haired man. Jervis had perched himself in Jim's armchair, hat and coat put aside. The cop kneeled at his lovers feet and took his hands into his own warm calloused hold, his bluebell eyes met that of lilac and he waited patiently for the mad man to get his thoughts in order. "....I feel as though I may be losing you... parts of you I cannot get to... perhaps filled with memories of her, like a bur, they stir..." Well that explained Lee's place in all of this in his eyes. It was jealousy, and he knew he hadn't helped in causing such thoughts, he'd been distracted with work and trying to sift through all his personal feelings in this relationship. It hadn't been fair of him to pull away, especially knowing well that Jervis wasn't mentally sound. Knowing he clung with digging claws to those he wanted, and noticed instantly every small change.

  
"I don't know where I stand with you..." He spoke honestly after a moment, knowing well that the showman could take the truth. "I feel like I'm making all the wrong decisions just to keep this in my life... especially after today. I don't know what this crazy thing we have is...but I just came out in front of two people I work with, and that could have not only gotten me fired but locked up if pushed enough...I guess I'm in this for the long run." The hypnotist shook his head to himself and pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes flicked closed. He wanted Jim to be more open with his dark side, but he wasn't looking to share side by side cells with him, it would ruin the duality that they held. The cop was his White Knight for a reason, he looked out for his killer Queen. Jervis would go to the limits he himself wouldn't. "Hey, look at me, come on." Jim tilted the criminal's face, that hold firm enough to cause him to be commanded as he was in the bedroom. No one could quite do it for him like the cop did.

  
Lilac eyes flicked open to give the other his full attention. "I don't ever want to see you there again....this has nothing to do with Lee, you hear me?" The growly voice made him want to slightly disobey just to get put in line. "I..." His hand held the others wrist a moment, and the Hatter smiled slightly, the twinkle in his eyes meaning he was ready to mock but Jim had been learning him well and doused the flame. "I said, do you hear me Jervis?" He shivered at the grip, tugged closer by the hand on his jaw. "Yes..." Gordon heaved a sigh and let him go finally, moving to rest the hand against his cheek instead. "Thank you." His thumb stroked over the other man's bruising cheek and he couldn't help but be amused at their matching bruises. It had been another eventful day in Gotham. His hand dropped back to hold the others and he rubbed his eyes. "There's a lot between us... not all of it good..and I need to know where we stand..."

  
"Am I gonna have to watch my back all the time, make sure my friends don't end bloody on your behalf.... you hypnotized your sister, is that what I have to look forward too? An entire life unable to stop my actions, like before when you got into my head?" Jervis looked desperate and he wildly shook his head, hands grabbing at Jim before slipping off the chair to hold onto him. "No no no, no such woe... I swear to you no such voodoo.... Oh Jim, don't you see? I love you, I do... I love you.." Everything was tearing him up inside, ending up at this place after all his former hate directed at this very man.... the loss of his dear sister, the damned people who took her away from him... and now, now he couldn't imagine not having Jim in his life. His hands trembled as he took fistfuls of the white dress shirt un-tucking and yanking at it. "You made me feel this way, every single day, in everything you say...damn you, I cannot think with you... I love you.."

  
Jim knew, he had known for a while that Jervis wanted to say those words to him. It was obvious, from the moment when the man asked if he could love him. "I know... I know... I'm sorry..." The cop's arms wrapped around him and he held the other man against him. He couldn't say it himself, wasn't ready.... and he wasn't exactly sure if he'd ever be ready, it was a big step and one he couldn't quite take with guilt looming over him. "What can I do?" Hatter sat back looking just as tired as Jim felt, they would need a long good rest after this. "All I want is you.." He settled himself on the floor as well and linked their fingers, staring deep into eyes that were hypnotizing even without an attempt at hypnotism. "Tell me you don't love her... I beg of you.." It was something he could manage, he didn't lie about still caring for Lee but romantic love wasn't there anymore... he knew, not with these feelings he had for the Hatter.

  
Tilting the others face, his hands were comforting as their eyes met again. He wanted Tetch to really listen to him and hear the truth in every word. "I don't love Lee...." Voice definite, he was pulled into a deep meeting of lips, raspberry ever present on the others tongue and his grip just as firm. The ferocity in them just below the surface, settled like a calming cat for this intimate moment. To think, it all started with a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, keep an eye out for the second in the series soon to come


End file.
